Super Princess Daisy
by zeldamaster456
Summary: After Luigi gets kidnapped by Waluigi, Daisy eagerly wants to get him back, but she goes on a quest that she wasn't expecting at all. Aided by a baseball bat named Twister, she'll do whatever it takes to get Luigi back. Rated T for safety. Luigi/Daisy
1. Unwanted Help from a Purple Plumber

I was playing Super Princess Peach on the DS the other day (Yes, it's for boys, too. It's rated E!) and I've decided to make a fanfic called Super Princess Daisy! It's an idea I've had for a while. Please give me nice reviews. Flames will be ignored, laughed at, or most likely be deleted. Give me constructive criticism if you're not completely satisfied, but be nice about it. Enjoy!

Coupling: LuigiXDaisy. What can I say? Luigi is my favorite Mario character (Look at my name!) and Daisy is my favorite Mario girl. Besides, they go hand in hand. Haven't you played Mario Power Tennis, Mario Super Sluggers, Mario Party 4, and other Mario spinoff games for Gamecube and Wii? There's a bunch of hints.

Disclaimer: I don't own Daisy, Mario, Luigi, Peach, or any other character in this story. Nintendo does! I'm just a big fan of the series.

* * *

Daisy just sat down on her throne in her castle at Sarasaland. She was completely bored because she had no one to talk to. Mario and Peach were at Isle Delfino and she **definitely** didn't want to talk to Wario or Waluigi, then she thought of the one person.

Luigi! He's always around. Besides, she always enjoys his company. She jumped up and told a servant where she was going. She then found the nearest pipe and jumped inside.

She warped outside of the Mario Bros. home. She cheerfully walked up to the front door and knocked casually.

No one answered.

Daisy knocked again and received no response again.

This time, she pounded on the door frustrated. Still no response.

Without thinking, she kicked the door open. "I'll fix the door later," she thought looking at the dented door. Daisy scanned the empty house and looked worried. "Luigi never leaves home without leaving a note," she thought worriedly. Her eyes then spotted a small piece of paper on the counter.

It said:

_In the Mushroom Woods, I'll be back soon._

_Luigi_

Daisy sighed in relief and she walked out of the house. "I hope Luigi still there," she said to herself.

* * *

Luigi sat down peacefully on a log in the woods. His mind wandered through thoughts. "I wonder if Mario and Peach are having a good time on their vacation. I would've gone but I want to relax in my mansion a little more," he thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar voice.

"Luigi! Are you here?"

Luigi smiled. "I'm over here, Daisy!"

Daisy ran toward Luigi and grinned. "How are you doing, sweetie?" she joked.

Luigi blushed at what she said and sat back down on the log. "I'm fine. How are you?" he asked.

"Bored," she replied. Daisy sat next to Luigi and looked at the sky. "It sure is pretty today. Don't ya think?"

"Very. It's never been as scenic before," Luigi said. "How did you know I was here?"

"Err, note in your house," Daisy answered. Luigi smiled at her again and looked at the trees.

"You know, Daisy. You're the only one who I can talk to most of the time."

Daisy blushed and looked at him. "Really?"

"Yes. Usually Mario is on an adventure and I'm left behind. Always alone. Quiet. But when you're around, I don't have that feeling of emptiness. I'm glad that you're here."

Luigi turned to look at Daisy, his face as red as hers. "Luigi, I'm happy you feel that way," Daisy said.

Suddenly, a cage dropped from the sky and landed on Luigi. He didn't have time to gasp as the cage took him to the sky.

"LUIGI!" Daisy screamed. She then heard an evil chuckle.

"Heh! Since Mario's gone, I'll just execute my plan on the green Mario Bro guy!" the voice said.

"Who are you?!" Daisy asked angrily.

"In time, princess. In time," the voice merely said. The ship then hovered away.

"Luigi, don't worry! I'll save you!" Daisy yelled as loud as she could.

She ran the direction the ship was going, not caring if her yellow dress was turning brown because of the dirt. The ship then took off at high speed.

Daisy stopped to take a breath. She'll never save Luigi. Not at this rate. She sank to her knees, the tears falling on her dress.

"I'll save you, Luigi. Somehow."

* * *

Daisy sulked miserably through the forest. How was she going to save the green hero? She sighed sadly to herself and walked past a bush where she heard a laugh.

"Who's there?" Daisy asked not lifting her head up.

"I saw the whole thing, tootz."

Daisy recognized who that voice belonged to and she looked at the bush.

"Waluigi?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me! Who did you think it was, Bowser?" the voice said.

Waluigi popped out of the bush and stared up and down at Daisy's body. "Gorgeous as ever, beautiful," he smirked.

Daisy looked back down at the forest floor. "Leave me alone, Waluigi. Can't you see I'm not in the mood?" she told him.

"I can help you save that loser," Waluigi said.

Daisy looked at him again. "He's not a loser and how do you know Luigi got kidnapped?"

"I saw the whole thing from this bush," the mysterious purple man said.

"I don't need your help," Daisy snapped.

She started to walk away, but Waluigi grabbed her hand. "C'mon, I'm not a bad guy," he said.

"But you make me sick," Daisy scowled slapping his hand away.

"You can't save Greenie by yourself you know," Waluigi pointed out. Daisy opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. As much as she hated to say it, Waluigi was right. How can a princess from a different land save a plumber from a mysterious villain?

Daisy sighed in frustration and glared at Waluigi. "Fine, you can help me, but don't get any ideas in that sick head of yours," she snarled.

Waluigi grinned. "Okay, your Highness," he mocked bowing jokingly.

Daisy closed her eyes and thought: "This wasn't my best decision."

* * *

If you guys had noticed, I used references from past Mario games such as Luigi's Mansion. I'd point them out, but I want you guys to find them on your own =). I hope you guys liked the beginning and I hope Daisy and Luigi aren't OOC and hope that I nailed Waluigi's character. I would love ideas from some of you. Please send me messages if you guys have any ideas for chapter 2. Please review!


	2. Pointless Visit

Like Child at Heart Forever had said, this is a highly original idea! If anyone else had done a Super Princess Daisy story, I apologize.

Anyway, I have writer's block. So, this chapter might not be very good =P. Like I said, flames will be laughed at, ignored, or deleted, and so will harsh criticism. Please review nicely!

Yeah, today was not one of my best days. My parents are pissed at me, my sisters are annoying, and I have tons of homework. I'll try to put all of that aside and give you guys chapter 2.

* * *

"C'mon, can't I walk next to you?" Waluigi asked annoyed while he and Daisy were walking out of the forest.

"And get my dress dirty? Fat chance!" Daisy answered meanly.

Waluigi sighed in defeat and asked Daisy a question. "Why do you hate me?"

Daisy looked at him. "I don't like you because you hate Luigi."

"Luigi and I are enemies! Of course I hate him!" Waluigi said holding his hands up in defense.

"Ever since you've stepped on that tennis court, he's hated you, too **(1)**," Daisy snarled.

Waluigi smirked. "I already knew that. Where are we going anyway?"

Daisy shrugged. "Somewhere."

Waluigi grinned mischievously. "How about I lead?"

Daisy glared at him. "Where are you gonna take me, your disgusting home for your brother's help?"

"Yep!" Waluigi grabbed the princess' hand and they ran (or in Daisy's case, got dragged) to the Wario Bros' house.

* * *

"Hey, Wario! Look who I brought!" Waluigi yelled.

"Pizza? Hot dogs? Ice cream?" the short yellow man asked running into the room.

"No, she's more delicious than any of those things," Waluigi smirked. Daisy gagged.

"You're a sick man, do you know that?" she snarled through gritted teeth.

"I get that a lot," Waluigi said shrugging.

Tears formed in Daisy's eyes. "I just want to save Luigi, and you keep wasting time!" she yelled stomping her foot on the ground.

"Don't a worry, beautiful. Waluigi anda I willa help you," Wario said holding her hands. Daisy slapped his hands away.

"I only need one Wario bro. Two will just make me puke," Daisy said crossing her arms.

"Sorry, Wario. Why don't you polish your motorcycle?" **(2) **Waluigi suggested.

"You'll a need my help eventually!" Wario yelled. He then ran away into a room. Waluigi looked nervously at Daisy, who looked angry.

"I need to save Luigi!" she yelled again.

_"Alright, don't get your underwear in a bunch,"_ Waluigi muttered.

"Let's go then," Daisy said. She grabbed Waluigi's hand (much to her disgust and to Waluigi's pleasure) and ran out the door.

* * *

"Well that was a pointless visit!" Daisy yelled throwing her gloved hands in the air. "Your brother didn't give us any important help!"

"You said that you only need one of us, but wasn't it fun?" Waluigi smirked at Daisy.

"Yeah, it was a really fun visit," Daisy said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"You need to loosen up, you know that?" Waluigi told her. Daisy spit on the ground.

"Pfft, I'll be fine once I save Luigi."

"What's so good about Luigi anyway? He's just a cowardly, idiotic…"

Before Waluigi said another insulting thing about Luigi, Daisy grabbed Waluigi's shirt.

"Don't you ever insult Luigi in front of me." Her voice was cold, low, and dark. The tall man recoiled in fear.

"I'm just saying!"

Daisy let go of him and rolled her eyes. "We have no idea where that ship is, you're an idiot, and we don't know what to do!" she scowled.

Daisy sat on a log. "It's no use. We'll never save Luigi," Daisy sighed in defeat. She put her hands on her face and sobbed quietly.

Waluigi felt kind of bad. Even though he hates Luigi, he loves Daisy. He had to do something. The purple man sat down next to Daisy and put an arm around her.

"Don't cry. Even though I hate that Luigi, I'll help you save him," Waluigi promised. Daisy wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at him.

"Really? You mean it?" she asked amazed. Waluigi merely nodded.

"Thanks, Waluigi," Daisy smiled slightly. Daisy then gave Waluigi a small hug. Waluigi blushed a little but shook it off.

"No problem," he said. "Just don't give me any of your lovey-dovey stuff."

Daisy scowled at him. "It was just a friendly hug. Not that I consider you a friend anyway."

"Then why'd you hug me?"

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Forget I did that then."

Waluigi smirked. "Maybe I will."

Daisy got up from the log and continued walking. Waluigi soon followed her.

"Now where are you going?" he asked.

"The beach. We're starting the search at the beach," Daisy answered.

The tall purple man put his arm around Daisy, but she then wacked it earning a painful squeal from him.

"Don't do that," Daisy scowled.

"Sorry…

* * *

**(1) **Waluigi's first appearance was Mario Tennis for Nintendo 64 in 2000. Daisy also appeared in that game. It was her first appearance ever since Super Mario Land in 1989.

**(2) **You know Wario's motorcycle from Mario Party 4? That's the one.

I still need ideas, guys. Please! Anyway, even though I hate this couple, there's some WaluigiXDaisy *gags*. It's gonna be the only time! The rest is LuigiXDaisy! Please review guys!


	3. Memories

Well, whaddya know? It's been FOUR FREAKING MONTHS since I've updated this story. You guys can thank homework, chores, and more importantly, my laziness. Trust me, it'll NEVER happen again. Summer's almost here and I plan to finish this story by the end of the year. Once again, forgive me. *bows head*

I've looked at the first two chapters of this story and well, let's just say I wasn't a brilliant writer in the past. That's basically why this story was on a hiatus, so I could improve my writing skills. I hope I improved. =)

Enjoy!

* * *

A plane landed at Mushroom Kingdom Airport's terminal during the sunset hours. When the door opened, a blonde princess wearing a pink dress and a short plumber dressed in red came out.

"Gosh Mario, that was quite a vacation," the princess said.

"I didn't expect Bowser to be there, Peach! It was quite a turn of events," Mario said.

The princess looked around the terminal and frowned. "Didn't Daisy and Luigi tell us that they'd be here when we'd come back?" she asked Mario.

Mario ruffled his cap. "Yeah, what are they doing?"

* * *

**Daisy and Waluigi**

"Where did you say the beach was again?" Daisy asked.

"How should I know? You said we were going there, so I thought you knew where the beach was," Waluigi shrugged.

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Well whatever, let's just use my sense of direction." She stuck a finger to her tongue and pointed her finger in the air.

"How's that gonna help?" Waluigi asked rudely.

Daisy ignored him and tried to trace the wind's direction. After about 2 minutes, she finally spoke up. "The wind's blowing east, so let's go east!" she declared.

"Whatever you say, I'm just in this so I can be with you," Waluigi smirked.

Ignoring him again, Daisy went the direction she chose, with Waluigi following closely behind. The sky started to turn dark and the clouds gathered together, forming a huge and dark cloud.

"Hmm, a storm's coming," Waluigi said, looking up in the sky.

"I don't care; I just want to find Luigi!" Daisy said simply.

"Why are you so obsessed with finding Luigi? C'mon, I'M a better choice, not him," Waluigi stated. Unfortunately for him, that lit Daisy's fuse. She swirled around and shoved Waluigi with all of the force she could muster.

"Will you stop talking bad about Luigi? I've never been so annoyed by ANYONE in my entire life!" she yelled angrily.

For the first time in his life, Waluigi looked apologetic. "I'm sor-

"Save it," Daisy muttered, turning away from him. "I just wanna save him and get on with my life."

Then, to Daisy's misfortune, it began to rain heavily. Waluigi groaned loudly. "It looks like we need to find shelter before we get soaked," he suggested.

Deciding Waluigi was right; Daisy scanned the area for shelter. Soon, she noticed a small cave that looked dry enough to shelter both of them from the rain.

"There," Daisy told Waluigi. They ran toward the cave as fast as they could.

In the cave, Waluigi began to wring out his cap, while Daisy began to straighten her dress. "Glad we got out of there! We could've been soaked a lot worse than we are now!" Waluigi exclaimed.

Daisy merely nodded.

"What's the matter, tutz?" Waluigi asked.

"Just leave me alone," she snapped. She walked to an area of the cave and sat there.

Deciding it was best to leave her alone, Waluigi obeyed and starting walking around, trying to find something to entertain him.

When it was silent enough, Daisy began to think about Luigi. How he was the first one to accept her, the first one who listened to her, her best friend (besides Peach), the first one who made her feel important.

You see, even though she was a princess, the kind of girl who would have the best life ever, Daisy never had a wonderful life. Her parents died when she was four, she couldn't even remember their faces. Because of their deaths, it was up to her to take responsibility of Sarasaland, but it wasn't fun. She had no friends or family to support her. It wasn't until the day Mario saved her land from Tatanga that she met her best friends.

After Mario saved her land, he invited her to the Mushroom Kingdom. She gladly accepted, happy that this was the first time she's ever been invited somewhere. It was the first time she met him…

Daisy giggled silently, she always thought their meeting was funny, but yet, it was one of the most important events in her life…

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_Daisy ran toward the pipe that would lead her to the Mushroom Kingdom. She was so excited, she's NEVER been invited anywhere! It was a wonderful feeling._

_Stopping in front of the pipe, Daisy began to straighten her orange hair and orange dress. She wanted to have a good first impression to the other kingdom. After she was done, she began to breathe deeply, and then jumped inside the pipe._

_**On the other side of the pipe**_

_Luigi walked to the pipe to Sarasaland. Mario sent him there so he could lead Daisy to the party they planned for her. Luigi really wanted to meet Daisy, since Mario described her as a really nice person, so he was visibly eager to meet her._

_Suddenly, two things happened to him that occurred abnormally fast: he fell on the ground and had a girl on top of him._

"_Oww…" Daisy moaned in pain. "That wasn't supposed to hurt was it?" She then noticed that she was lying on top of Luigi and blushed in embarrassment. _

"_I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" she cried hysterically._

_Straightening his cap, Luigi turned around to look at her. "It's no big deal, I'm oka-_

_He stopped in his sentence when he looked at Daisy. She smiled nervously at him and had a small blush on her face. Mario said that she was a nice person, but he never said that she was a pretty person! _

"_Is there something wrong?" Daisy asked nervously._

_Puzzled, Luigi snapped out of his thoughts and returned his attention to Daisy. "No, no! I was just thinking, that's all!" he explained hastily._

"_Uh, who are you anyway? You look like Mario, but you wear green and have a different voice!" Daisy asked curiously._

"_My name is Luigi," Luigi answered._

"_Luigi, hmm? That's a cute name!" Daisy giggled. Luigi started to blush lightly._

"_Uh, thanks," he muttered. _

"_Oh! I didn't introduce myself! I'm Daisy!" she exclaimed._

"_Mario already told me about you, Daisy. He said you are a very nice person," Luigi told her._

_Daisy started twirling her toes in the dirt. "Well, thanks for the compliment, Luigi," she smiled._

_Luigi couldn't help but to smile back._

_**End of flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

Daisy grinned to herself. That moment was the happiest she's ever felt ever in her life. She never knew that one person would make her feel wonderful.

Suddenly, she felt water touch her. Alarmed, Daisy stood up and backed away from the water. "Uh Waluigi, I think we have a problem here!" she yelled.

Waluigi stood up from the ground (he was taking a small nap) and ran to Daisy. "What is it?" he asked.

"I think the cave's flooding," Daisy explained.

"No it's not," Waluigi said cockily. Then, a wave of water knocked them off their feet.

"You see?" Daisy snarled at him.

"Okay, I've been wrong before," he explained.

Unfortunately, the cave's floor caved in, (because the floor has been heavily eroded by past floods) which made the unlikely duo cascade to the bottom of who-knows-where.

* * *

Ooh, cliffhanger! Gotta love 'em.

Don't worry; it won't take me four months to get a new chapter in. I promise!


	4. Twister

Hey, it didn't take four months! I told you I'd keep my promise! I got some great news, too! From now on, this story will be my top priority. Happy? Good!

Also, Luigi's back in the story, which is just awesome! Plus, Mario and Peach will have a part in the story as well. Finally, a new character will appear in this chapter. So many events, hmm?

**Disclaimer: Me no own Mario series. If I did, Luigi and Daisy would totally be a couple by now.**

**I only own the character who is not human that is introduced in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Luigi**

"Uh, where am I?"

Luigi looked around the dark area he suddenly found himself in. He couldn't see anything in the place. Heck, he couldn't even see his hands!

"How did I end up here?" he asked himself, ruffling his cap. "Wherever I am, I want to leave as fast as possible!"

Luigi tried walking away, but unfortunately, he got flung to the ground by what seemed like to be an electric force.

"Oww…How did this happen to me?" he moaned. "I have to find a way to get out of here, and fast!"

**Daisy**

Daisy kept slipping in and out of consciousness. That fall that she and Waluigi took caused her to have a massive head injury. She swore that she could feel the blood pouring down her cheek.

Desperate for help, she tried looking for Waluigi. "Waluigi? Waluigi! Where are you? I need help!" she yelled as loud as she could. She felt her eyelids grow heavy and soon, she passed out again.

**Mario and Peach**

Mario frantically looked around his house, hoping to find Luigi. He already contacted , hoping that Luigi would probably be at his mansion with Daisy, but the elderly professor proved him wrong. He asked Toadsworth if he saw him, but the old Toad also said no. He even tried contacting Luigi's partners, but they also had no idea where he was. (Much to their pleasure.)

While Mario looked in his basement, Peach came in through the door. "I can't find Daisy, either. What do you think happened to them?" she asked nervously.

"Well, since Bowser is still near Isle Delfino, I'm pretty sure he has nothing to do with it. Also, I called to ask if he and Daisy were at the mansion, but he said no. I asked Toadsworth, but he also said no. I even called Luigi's partners, but they said no, too, but they seemed kind of happy about it," Mario told the pink princess.

"Mario, I think we need help," Peach stated. Mario stared at her curiously.

"From whom?" he asked.

* * *

"Hey, wake up! Wake up!"

Daisy blinked once, but fell asleep once more.

"Hey, pull yourself together!"

Then, Daisy felt a sharp pain on her foot. Shrieking in pain, she hopped up in the air and jumped around on one foot.

"Who did that?" she yelled angrily. She scanned the area, desperate for an answer.

"I did."

Daisy turned her head and stared at what appeared to be…a talking bat…

"Wow, I must've hit my head really hard…" Daisy muttered, rubbing her bruised head. The bat frowned and hopped toward Daisy.

"You're not hallucinating, Miss, I really am a talking bat, as strange as it may seem. You see, because of that dreaded thunderstorm, I have drifted away from my home in the forest. I somehow ended up in the bottom of the cave you were in. Unfortunately, the flash flood that happened caused the floor of the cave to reach its limit. As you can see, we are in the Shroom Caverns. Any questions?"

Daisy stared at the bat with wide eyes. The bat sighed.

"I see. You must be the type of person who doesn't listen very well. That or you are dull-witted or just plain stupid," he told her.

Daisy's face turned red in anger. "Hey! I am NOT dull-witted or stupid! I'm just confused, that's all. You said a lot and it was very hard to follow," she said.

The bat rolled his eyes. "Whatever, who are you anyway?"

"I'm Princess Daisy, princess of Sarasaland," she answered, trying to sound important-like. "Who are you?"

"My name is Twister. Don't make fun of my name or I'll hurt your other foot," he warned.

Daisy tried to hold back her giggles. "Okay Twister," she giggled.

Completely oblivious to her giggles, Twister looked around the caverns. "What's a princess like you doing in a place like this?"

Daisy sighed. "I was trying to save my friend Luigi because he was kidnapped by something, but then, Waluigi convinced me into letting him help me," she explained.

"But that didn't answer my question," Twister replied.

Glaring at him, Daisy continued her story. "He took me to his house for no reason apparently, and then we both decided that the beach would be the perfect place to start. Then, it started to rain, so we decided to stay in the cave, and the rest you know."

Twister looked at Daisy sympathetically. "I'm sorry to hear that, Daisy. I bid you look in your quest," he said.

Daisy smiled. "Thanks. All I need to do is find Waluigi and get out of this place," she told him.

She turned away from Twister and started to walk away, but after some time, Twister hopped up to her. "You're not going to LEAVE me there, are you!" he yelled.

"Uh, I didn't know you'd follow me," Daisy said simply.

"Well, I don't want to be alone. I'm going with you," Twister declared.

Daisy glared at him. "Oh no, there is NO way I'm going around with a talking bat! Waluigi's bad enough, thank you!"

"Oh come on, Shroom Caverns is a VERY big place, and I'm pretty sure your pretty orange dress won't last very long," Twister snorted.

"WHY YOU-

"Think about it, you need me and I need you for now, okay?"

Daisy started to think about her options. Like Twister said, Shroom Caverns is a very large area. She did need a lot of help just in case.

Sighing, Daisy turned back to the bat. "Fine, you can come with me," she muttered.

"Good choice, princess."

Twister then hopped into Daisy's arms. "I want a place to stay, I don't want to hop through the whole cave," he stated.

"Don't expect me to hold you," Daisy snapped.

"Oh please, I don't want your tomboyish hands infecting me, even if you're wearing gloves."

He hopped out of Daisy's hands, hopped around to her back, and then crawled up her dress. Daisy started to squirm. "What are you doing in there?" she yelled.

"Trying to find a resting spot!" he retorted.

After about 5 minutes, Twister came up at the back of Daisy's dress. "Ah, that's better. I feel like a sword now," he chuckled.

"Just don't ever do that again, you hear?" Daisy warned.

"Just get going!"

Sighing, Daisy began her trek through Shroom Caverns, now with Twister by her side. (Or behind her, rather.)

* * *

Luigi saw light appear in the room and instantly stood up. Then the light grew brighter and he heard footsteps approach him. "Who's there?" he asked.

"Someone you should know," the person said simply. "My plan is going perfectly."

"What plan? Kidnapping me and probably getting Daisy worried sick?" Luigi snarled, no fear in him.

"Oh Luigi, when will you learn?" the person chuckled. "Daisy doesn't care about you. Who would care about you? You're a coward, you're pathetic, and you're a loser."

After hearing that, Luigi started to lose hope in himself. "No, Daisy wouldn't think that about me, would she?"

"She does, just like everyone else."

"I bet she doesn't! She talks to me all the time!" Luigi retorted, brightening up.

"How stupid can you get? She talks to you because she feels sorry for you," the person snarled.

"That's not true," Luigi muttered angrily.

"It is true, just give up. Daisy would NEVER fall for a pathetic coward like you," the person sneered.

Then, the light disappeared and there was nothing more…

* * *

Uh, man. It took me a few hours to write this one. =P Oh well, it was worth it! XD

So the real adventure is beginning for Daisy! Now that she has Twister, who knows what troubles she'll face!

Where's Waluigi? Who will help Mario and Peach? Who was Luigi talking to? Wait until the next chapters. ;)

Later!


	5. Bad Dreams

I've decided this story will have 1 or 2 updates every week, good news, huh? Oh, and I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, especially **Child at Heart Forever** and **ChrisMSMB**. You guys are so supportive…*sob*

**Warning:** **Some suggestive themes near the end of this chapter, I'll make sure it doesn't go out of hand; I don't want this to be an M story. I don't like Rated M Mario stories, especially WaluigiXDaisy ones *shudders*. This is the only time this will happen.**

**Disclaimer: You should know this by now. =P**

**

* * *

**

Luigi continued to think about what that mysterious person had said. Plan? How was getting kidnapped part of that person's plan? Did it have something to do with getting Daisy hurt in any way?

He tried desperately to get the thought of Daisy getting injured out of his head. Daisy's safety was one of the most important things in his life. He cared about her more than anyone else, besides Mario. Not only that, but there was so much he loved about her.

He loved her smile, her silky orange hair, her tomboyish nature, her ability to always make him happy, and her sparkling blue eyes. There were many other things Luigi loved about her, but he knew that he wasn't the type of person to think about them a lot.

Luigi's face then dropped in fear. What if the person was right? What if Daisy only was with him because she felt sorry for him? What if she didn't return the feelings he had for her? What if she liked…someone else?

Luigi lied back and attempted to fall asleep, hoping that he will find sanctuary in his dreams.

* * *

Peach paced back and forth in front of the door, hoping that the person Mario called will be very helpful in the search for their missing friends.

"Mario, are you sure she'll be up for this job?" Peach asked nervously.

"Don't worry, Peach! She helped me save the whole world once and I'm sure that she'll be up for this job," Mario assured her.

"I just hope so." Peach sighed.

Suddenly, Peach almost jumped out of her high heels after she heard a sudden knock on the door. Mario quickly got up and ran towards it. "Ooh, that must be her!" he told Peach.

Opening the door, he smiled when he saw who it was. Peach walked right next to him and gasped. "It can't be…"

* * *

"Man, this place takes FOREVER!" Daisy groaned, sitting on a rock in her way. Twister immediately came out of her dress and stood in front of her.

"What are you doing? We can't stop now!" he snapped.

Daisy took off one of her high heels and started to rub her foot. "You weren't the one WALKING for about an hour," she retorted.

Twister sighed. "Fine, we'll take a short break, and then we'll move on. What do you say?" he offered.

"Best thing you said all day," Daisy smirked.

Ignoring her rude remark, Twister hopped on the rock next to her. "So Daisy, why are you so determined to find your friend?" he asked curiously.

"Which friend," Daisy asked curiously.

"That Luigi fellow you were talking about," Twister told her.

Daisy's face turned a shade of red. "Uh, well…"

Twister grinned mischievously. "Looks like you have some feelings for the boy, I presume," he chuckled. "This will be some very good blackmail…"

"TWISTER!"

"Kidding, kidding."

Blushing redder than ever, Daisy started digging her feet into the rocky dirt. Her feelings were being revealed to some baseball bat she just met. How much weirder could this day get?

"So, do you like him?" Twister asked.

Daisy merely nodded.

"How much?"

Daisy's face turned redder than Mario's shirt. Twister raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you're not the loud-mouthed tomboy you are when it comes to feelings, eh? You should be like this more often; it'll give me less migraines," he joked.

"Not funny, Twister," Daisy snapped.

"Just joking, princess."

Daisy sighed. "Do you promise not to tell anyone about any of this?" she asked.

"If you pay me," Twister said.

"Twister…"

"Can't you take a joke?"

Daisy took a deep breath and turned toward Twister. "Well, ever since I first met him a few years ago, I've always had this crush on him. He's nice, funny, smart, and his shyness was always kind of cute to me. He was the one who was always there for me after I came here. Before, no one wanted to have anything to do with me because they thought I was too…loud. They said I wasn't fit to be a princess. I thought I'd never fit in anywhere, that is, until I met him. He was the first one to actually show me true kindness; he never insulted me or told me I was annoying, he was actually interested in what I had to say. He made me feel…significant."

Daisy smiled softly. "I guess over time, I guess my crush for Luigi grew and grew. It's not only a small crush now; I actually...think I really like him now," she whispered. Then, all of her determination returning to her, she stood up.

"That's why I have to do all I can to save Luigi! I'm gonna find the person who captured him and give 'em the beating of a lifetime!" she yelled.

Twister, who was speechless after hearing her confession about her feelings for Luigi, smiled at her. "I think this journey won't be so bad after all," he said.

Daisy turned around to face him. "Wait, you're gonna help me?" she asked.

Twister sighed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt," he answered.

Without warning, Daisy grabbed Twister and hugged him tightly. Twister started to turn blue. "Princess, can't…breathe," he gasped.

Blushing in embarrassment, Daisy dropped Twister. "Whoops," she smiled sheepishly.

Daisy slipped on her shoe and put Twister back in her dress. "You ready for this, Twister?" she asked, standing in a defensive stance.

"No…"

"Good! Let's go!" Daisy declared.

* * *

_"Ow, my aching head," Luigi said, lifting himself off of the ground. He looked around the area and hiseyes widened in shock. There were trees everywhere, the grass was flowing with the wind, and the sunset sun shone over the meadow._

_"I must be outside," Luigi smiled. "It's about time I got out of that place. Then, he heard this strange noise. The moment he turned around, his eyes were the size of dinner plates._

_There stood Daisy and Waluigi, kissing each other passionately. Daisy stood up on her toes as her arms were wrapped around Waluigi's neck, while Waluigi was caressing her body._

_No words could describe how heartbroken Luigi felt. The girl of his dreams, kissing his greatest rival. To his dismay, the kiss became more passionate by the second._

_Soon, Waluigi began clawing at her dress and tore some of it down, showing some of her bare skin. Moaning into the kiss, Daisy moved her hands around his chest, making him groan loudly. Continuing their passionate moment, they were unaware of the retreating green plumber._

_Luigi never felt more broken than how he felt now. His one true love, with another man. He fell on the ground and fainted from the shock and pain._

That's when Luigi woke up, sweating and confused. He looked around, and noticed that he was still in that dark room. _"Must've been a bad dream,"_ Luigi thought, relieved.

"Awake?"

Luigi turned around quickly and saw the same person he talked to.

"What are you doing here?" Luigi asked angrily.

"It's time that we had a little talk, Luigi. I think you'll get the message I'm trying to tell you."

* * *

C-L-I-F-F-H-A-N-G-E-R-! Joy!

It pained me to write Luigi's dream, I LOATHE WaluigiXDaisy with a passion. =(

So, the certain someone who will help Mario and Peach is here! Who do you guys think it is?

Daisy revealed to Twister her feelings to Luigi! Isn't that wonderful?

What will the person and Luigi talk about? Who knows?

So many questions, so little time. See ya! =)


	6. The Warp Scepter

Before I start, I saw the trailer for the new Zelda game: Skyward Sword! It looks like The Wind Waker and Twilight Princess had a baby, hmm? I'm actually not looking forward to it as much as I thought I would, though.

I guess the 4 chapters I made already made up for my absence, eh? Well, this chapter may surprise many of you, or it will make you throw bricks at me XD. Make sure they're not dirty!

**Disclaimer: You should know this. =(**

**

* * *

**

"A talk? Talk about what?" Luigi demanded.

"None other than Princess Daisy, Luigi," the person answered.

Luigi's face fell. He still hadn't forgotten about that dream he had. It still hurt his heart pretty badly, but he didn't want to show anymore weakness. "What are you gonna tell me about her?" he asked.

"As it pains me to say this, Daisy is looking for you right now."

Luigi's face brightened up a lot. "Really?" he said, voice full of hope.

"Yeah, yeah, but that's not all," the person snapped.

"What else is there to tell me?"

"The thing is, I've been 'helping' her the whole time!" the person snickered.

Luigi growled. "What did you do to her?"

The person snickered and took off his hood, revealing…

"WALUIGI! It was you the whole time?" Luigi yelled.

Waluigi smirked. "You really ARE stupid. I just can't believe what Daisy sees in you," he sneered. Luigi growled again.

"You're the one who kidnapped me?" he demanded. Waluigi laughed.

"I had a little help, of course." Waluigi took out a strange scepter. Luigi looked at it curiously. "What is that?" he asked.

"This is the Warp Scepter. I've been using it to get from place to place ever since I got it," Waluigi explained with a smirk on his face.

"Where did you get that!" Luigi demanded.

"Why should I tell you? It's classified information. The point is that you're out of the picture and Daisy will be all mine," Waluigi grinned evilly.

"You leave Daisy alone! She'll never fall for an evil person like you!" Luigi growled angrily.

"Save your breath, Greenie. I'm tired of listening to you run your mouth all the time. I think I should give you a taste of your own medicine," Waluigi sneered. He swung the scepter once and disappeared, leaving a very confused Luigi.

"Where did he go?" Luigi asked himself. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head and fainted. Standing over his limp body was none other than Waluigi. "Heh heh, should have kept your mouth shut, cuz," he snarled. "You had it coming from day one."

Swinging the Warp Scepter again, Waluigi disappeared, leaving Luigi's limp body on the ground.

* * *

"HELLO YELLO!"

Peach and Mario grinned at the greeting. "Hey Starlow, long time no see," Mario greeted.

"Hey Mario, hey Peach. What'd you guys call me here for anyway?" Starlow asked, smiling at the princess and plumber.

As quickly as it came, Peach's smile turned into a frown. "Starlow, you know Luigi, right?" she asked. The yellow star sprite nodded and let the princess continue.

"Well you see, when we arrived back here from vacation, Luigi and Daisy were supposed to meet us at the airport," Peach started.

"Wait a minute, who's Daisy?" Starlow asked curiously.

"One of our friends," Mario answered. "At the airport, we couldn't find them anywhere! We asked everyone we knew if they seen them, but they all said no."

Starlow looked worried. "So Luigi and this Daisy person are nowhere to be seen?"

Mario and Peach both grimly nodded. Immediately, Starlow lit up. "Well you picked the right sprite to help! I'm glad I'm going on another quest with you, Mario!" she beamed.

Mario beamed back and then looked at Peach. "Peach, do you want to come with us?" he asked the pick princess.

Peach nodded. "Luigi saves me with you a lot, so I want to pay him back for all he's done for me. Plus, Daisy's my best friend and I'm sure she needs my help if she's in some sort of trouble," she told him, her voice full of determination.

Starlow looked at both of them. "You know, you two actually make a pretty cute couple," she joked.

"STARLOW!"

* * *

Daisy climbed over a few rocks in her way and sighed. "Man, why did Luigi have to get kidnapped?" she asked herself.

Twister rolled his eyes. "You've been talking about Luigi for about 20 minutes straight! Can't you give it a rest?" he asked, thoroughly annoyed by the yellow clad princess.

Daisy growled, kicking a pebble out of her way. "You don't know how I feel, ya know! I bet you NEVER had feelings for someone important to you!" she snapped.

"Actually I did!"

"Where is she now, the Major Leagues?"

Twister growled, fighting the urge to whack all of the sense out of the yellow princess. "I don't want to talk about it."

Daisy pouted playfully. "Oh come on, I'm sure she let you down gently at least."

Twister stayed silent and Daisy sighed at the bat's stubbornness. "Ok fine, I guess it's too private," she told him.

"Thank you," the bat said.

"My pleasure," Daisy replied, almost sarcastically.

Twister looked around the cave curiously. "Where do you think we are?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know, IN A CAVE!"

"I didn't mean it like that, you tomboyish ditz. I meant where do you think we are in the cave?"

Before Daisy could retort, a loud rumbling sound could be heard. "What's that noise?" Daisy yelled, trying to sound louder than the noise.

"I think it's a waterfall!" Twister yelled.

"Yeah right!" Daisy snorted. "There are no waterfalls in caverns!"

"Turn around and see for yourself!"

Turning around like Twister had told her to do, Daisy's jaw dropped. A huge waterfall cascaded down from an opening at the top of the cave and the force of the water made mist spread through the whole cave. As a result, a lake was formed.

"Told you so," Twister snapped, wishing he could see Daisy's expression. The princess couldn't say anything. She was actually speechless for the first time in a long time.

"What's the matter, Chain Chomp's got your tongue?" Twister joked. Suddenly, to his surprise (and dismay), Daisy shouted "WOOHOO!" at the top of her lungs. She ran toward the waterfall and stared at it in awe.

"Twister, could we camp out here?" Daisy asked breathlessly.

Twister sighed. "Okay, as long as you don't scream anymore. And I thought your normal voice was loud and obnoxious…"

Ignoring his insults, Daisy cheerfully kicked off her shoes and sat down at the side of the lake, sticking her feet in the water. "Feels so nice," she whispered happily.

"Hey, I'm still here, you know!" Twister yelled.

Without saying a word, Daisy took Twister out from her dress and set him right next to her.

"Happy?" Daisy asked.

"Not even in the slightest," Twister muttered.

* * *

"_Luigi, Luigi!"_

Luigi moaned in pain as he sat up. The pain in his head was still present and he could barely open his eyes.

"Who's talking to me?" he yawned.

"_It is I, your conscious. You must be having a hard time right now, huh?"_

Luigi sighed. "You have no idea."

Then, someone else entered the discussion. _**"You know, if Daisy were here, I bet you'd be 10 times happier as of this moment!"**_

"Now who's talking to me?" Luigi asked.

"_**I am your heart, where all of your feelings are located."**_

"Great, my brain and my heart are basically talking to me," Luigi said in disbelief.

"_You know, we wouldn't be here if that yellow princess had left you alone!" _

"_**Hey, Daisy was with him because she likes him. It's true love if you ask me!"**_

"_Quit watching your soap operas. Why would anyone fall for this guy?"_

"_**She cares about him if you have been paying attention! But yet, you never follow your heart because you're too much of a smartass!"**_

"_I don't have a heart, nimrod! I'm his conscience!"_

"_**If you were a real person, though, you still wouldn't have a heart!"**_

"_Coming from the one without a brain, huh?"_

"STOP IT!" Luigi yelled. "Just leave me alone, okay? I have a lot to think about!"

Silence followed.

Sighing, Luigi lie down on the ground, wondering if Daisy really did like him.

* * *

I know the first part of this chapter was kind of weird because I brought Waluigi back into the story with the mysterious Warp Scepter, but don't worry, it will have a backstory and we'll find out what Waluigi's up to, eventually.

If you guys are confused about how Mario and Peach came back from Isle Delfino and how Starlow's here, as well, this story takes place after Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Mario and Peach took another trip to Isle Delfino, but Bowser was there as well, unfortunately. So basically, this story is a sequel to another story I'll make after this one. Hooray for prequels!

Ciao!


	7. Painful Flashback

Um, I got some good news. My good friend ChrisMSMB and I are working on two stories. One's a Mario one and the other's a Zelda one, so be on the lookout for them. Right now, I'm in the middle of writing the first chapter for the Mario one, so expect to see it this week. =) I just wanna get this out of the way. Don't kill me, Chris! *hides under desk*

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mario series. If I did, Luigi and Daisy would probably kiss at Daisy Circuit in a cutscene, or something… I only own my OCs: Twister and someone else that'll appear…**

**

* * *

**

Daisy continued to play with her feet in the water as Twister stared at the waterfall, impressed by its shimmering beauty. Daisy noticed this and smiled.

"Having a good time?" she asked.

Twister snapped out of his thoughts and glared at the tomboyish princess, annoyed that she disturbed his thoughts.

"What's it to you?" he snapped. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Nothing, I was just asking."

Twister stared back at the waterfall, his smile returning to him. Something about this waterfall reminded him about something from his past…

He sighed. His past wasn't very clear to him, but he did remember her...

"Tenata…" he muttered. Daisy looked back at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Um, what did you say?" she asked.

Twister blushed furiously. "N…Nothing!" he stuttered.

Daisy smiled mischievously. "Are you hiding something from ME, Twister?" she asked, faking a hurt tone. Twister turned away from her.

"Absolutely not!" he told her.

"You can tell me anything, Twister. Besides, I told you about my feelings for Luigi, remember? It's only fair…"

Twister glared at her, but she was right, she told him her secret, so he might as well return the favor. "You won't laugh at this, will you?" he asked.

"If you pay me," Daisy mimicked. Twister growled.

"I'm kidding! You said this to me, remember?"

Regaining his composure, Twister started his story. "Back then, I wasn't a baseball bat." He looked at Daisy, who was surprised by his confession. "I was actually a Toad."

Daisy's eyes widened. "You, were a Toad? With the mushroom hat and everything?" she asked.

Twister nodded. "Yes, I lived in Toad Town with everyone else, including her…" He trailed off.

"Who?" Daisy demanded.

"I was always with my best friend, Tenata. She wasn't like any of the other Toadettes. She was one of a kind. She loved spending her time in the forests, especially near waterfalls. We were always with each other everywhere we went, until that one day…" Twister gritted his teeth.

Daisy gave him a sympathetic look. "Go on," she soothed.

Twister looked at Daisy straight in the eye, seeing no sign of immaturity or playfulness in them. "Well, that day will always be the worst day of my life…"

* * *

_**Flashback (Grab your tissues, just in case.)**_

_A Toad with a white mushroom cap with blue dots on it with a matching vest sat with his best friend, a Toadette with a blue mushroom cap with yellow dots on it with a matching dress, right next to a waterfall, holding hands. _

"_Twister," the Toadette started. Twister looked over at her. "What is it, Tenata?" he asked curiously. _

_Tenata smiled at him. "I'm just glad I'm sitting here with you right now!" she piped. Twister blushed, but smiled back. Tenata leaned her head on Twister's shoulder and closed her eyes. _

"_Twister, will you always be my best friend, no matter what happens to us?" she asked. _

_Twister placed his small hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, Tenata! I will always be with you," he answered. _

_Before Tenata could respond, they saw a Kamek flying around. "Hmph! I hate it when they always make me look in the forest for residents. It's always me, me, me," he complained._

_Both kids hid behind the rock they were sitting on. "Looking for residents? What does he mean by that?" Tenata asked scared. Twister held her hand reassuringly. _

"_Don't be scared. Like I said, I will be there for you," he assured her. _

"_Aww, well isn't that sweet!" a voice yelled. _

_Alarmed, Twister turned around to see the same Kamek, hovering over them. "It's a shame I have to break both of you up," he sneered. _

_Standing up quickly, Twister held onto Tenata's hand. "What do you mean by that?" he growled. _

"_Toad Town just got invaded and King Bowser wants the survivors to be his prisoners. And since you two are here, I'm taking both of you to the castle!" the Kamek explained, no hint of sorrow in his voice._

_Without saying a word, Twister ran away, with Tenata following closely behind. The Kamek noticed this and swiftly chased after them. _

"_Wait! You two better stop right now! The prince will most certainly not be pleased!"_

_Making sure Tenata was close to him, Twister continued to run, avoiding the spells the magician shot at them. They were almost out of the forest when the Kamek shot one spell at Tenata, which sealed her in an electric ball. _

_Twister swiftly turned around and saw her in the electric ball. "Tenata!" he yelled. _

_Tenata knocked from the inside of the ball, which didn't harm her at all. "Twister, just go without me! I'll be fine!" she yelled. _

"_But, I promised that nothing would happen to you! You're my best friend!" Twister cried, a few tears escaping his eyes._

_Tenata, who also had tears rolling down her cheeks, smiled reassuringly at him. "Twister, even if I never see you again, just remember that we'll always be together no matter what!" she assured him._

"_Tenata…" _

"_Just go Twister!"_

_Before Twister could respond, he got hit by one of Kamek's spells, which made him fly into the trees. Tenata saw this and gasped in horror. _

"_Twister!" she cried. Then, Kamek flew right next to her. _

"_Hmm, well I guess your friend got lucky, but that doesn't mean you'll go, too." He used his wand to control the ball and flew away, with Tenata closely behind. _

_Looking back at the forest, Tenata couldn't control the tears that were escaping her eyes. "Twister! I'll miss you! You'll always be in my heart!" she cried. _

_Then, she disappeared into the clouds._

_**Later**_

_Twister moaned as he stood up. "Tenata?" he said wearily. He noticed that he was near the same waterfall that he and she were at before they were found by Kamek. _

_He looked around the whole forest, the trees were burned down and the water was a nasty green color. Because the trees were gone, Twister could see the once peaceful town of Toad Town. The Kamek was right, Toad Town was invaded. Now it was a complete wasteland._

"_I guess that Kamek wasn't lying," Twister told himself. Looking down, he widened his eyes. He noticed that he couldn't see his own two feet. He also noted that he felt lighter. In desperate need to look at himself, he hopped toward the lake and looked at his reflection. What he saw almost made him faint in shock._

"_I'm…a baseball bat?"_

_Twister then remember that he'd been hit by one of Kamek's curses and realized that may have been the cause of this. _

_Sighing, he fell to the ground, feeling very useless. His best friend, the person he swore to protect, was gone. The whole town was gone. Not only that, but his spirit was gone, too. _

"_Tenata, I'm sorry…"_

_**End Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

A few tears fell from Daisy's eyes unto her dress. "Twister…I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Surprisingly, Twister hasn't shed one tear. "Daisy, you had nothing to do with it. It was my fault. All my fault. I failed to protect her."

Daisy wiped her eyes with her glove and looked at Twister with the most comforting look she had. "Don't blame yourself, Twister. I'm sure you didn't know about Bowser and his troops attacking Toad Town," Daisy soothed.

Twister looked downcast. "But, I failed to protect Tenata. She was the most important thing to me in my life, and now I may never see her again."

Daisy pulled Twister in for a hug. "Don't worry, Twister, I'm here…" she whispered.

Twister looked surprised. "He didn't expect the tomboyish princess to be so…understanding and comforting. Twister smiled softly, somehow, Daisy reminded him of Tenata.

Being subjected into the hug, a few tears escaped Twister's eyes. _"Thank you…Daisy,"_ he whispered quietly.

* * *

Now, THAT was probably the saddest thing I have ever written. I actually feel close to tears myself. Sorry guys, I gotta go. See you next time.

Bye!


	8. A Rude Awakening

Good news! I bought another copy of Mario Kart: Double Dash because I lost my old one! Does anyone else use Luigi and Daisy?

I'm a bit early this week, ain't I? Well, I just wanted to finish the first chapter of the story that ChrisMSMB and I are working, so yeah. Enjoy this chapter; I know I enjoyed writing it! (Well not really, you'll see why soon.)

Don't worry guys; this chapter won't be sad or tragic like the last one. So put your tissue box down.

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own the Mario series, blah, blah, I only own Twister and Tenata, blah.**

**

* * *

**

"Don't worry, Peach! We're almost to the top!"

"Mario, you said that a half hour ago!"

"This time I'm sure of it! We can get a good view of the Mushroom Kingdom from here!"

"But seriously Mario, a mountain! Couldn't it be a building or something? I think my dress is tearing because of the pointy sides!"

"I'm sure Luigi can sew it back together or something!"

"But what if we don't find Luigi?"

"Don't say things like that, princess! I'm sure Luigi and Daisy are fine."

"Hey guys! We'll almost to the top!"

"Are you sure, Starlow?"

"Yes! Hopefully that'll get you both to stop bickering!"

Glaring at Starlow, Mario climbed up on a ledge and helped Peach up. Sure enough, Starlow was right. They were on the summit of Mt. Toad.

Pulling herself up, Peach looked over the side of the mountain and widened her eyes.

"Mario…it's beautiful," Peach whispered breathlessly, gazing at the wonderful scenery that was in front of them. The evening sun shone down onto the lit up Toad Town and its surroundings. They could see Peach's Castle, the castle itself an auburn color.

Smiling, Mario gently held her hand. "I thought that you'd enjoy the sight," he told her softly.

Peach's eyes sparkled. "Mario, this is…the greatest thing I've seen in my entire life!"

Unfortunately, Starlow chose this time to ruin the perfect moment. "You're not going to ask her to marry you, are you?" she joked.

Blushing fiercely, Mario and Peach turned around swiftly. "Starlow!"

The yellow star sprite giggled. "I just wanted you guys to know that I was still here."

"Way to ruin a moment!" Mario growled.

"I just didn't want to see you and Peach get all lovey-dovey! We still have two people to save remember?" Starlow retorted.

Mario ruffled his cap in embarrassment. "Oh yeah…"

Before Starlow could say to Mario "I told you so", they heard Peach speak up. "Hey guys, what happened to the forest?" she piped.

Turning away from Starlow, Mario looked over the mountain. Sure enough, the trees of the forest were all knocked down and he could see high flood waters rising above them.

"That does not look good…" Mario breathed.

Starlow fluttered around their heads. "Come on! I bet you that Luigi and Daisy are probably there!"

Mario shrugged. "I guess we could search around the area. What do you say, Peach?"

Peach nodded. "It does look like that they've been there. Let's go!"

Taking out a cape feather from his cap, Mario transformed into Cape Mario. Letting Starlow get back in his hat, he held Peach's hand and flew downward to the forest.

* * *

Daisy rubbed her eyes and yawned, setting Twister on the ground beside her. After she had finished comforting him, they both had fallen asleep.

Smiling at the baseball bat, she put on her high-heels and walked over to the lake, eager for a drink. Taking off her gloves, she used her hands to scoop up some water. While drinking, she heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey tutz, you thirsty?"

Turning her head back in alarm, she gasped in shock. "Waluigi? Is that you?" she asked breathlessly.

"The one and only! I wasn't going to lose you like that. You mean too much to me." Soon enough, Waluigi stepped out of the darkness and smirked at Daisy.

"How have you been?"

Daisy angrily stormed toward him. "Looking for you so we could continue trying to find Luigi, what do you think?" she growled. Waluigi sighed.

"You still on that Luigi search? Man, I thought that was old news…"

In blind anger, Daisy raised up her hand, eager to smack Waluigi's head until it spins, but Waluigi swiftly grabbed her hand. The orange princess gasped in alarm.

"When will you realize that you and I are meant for each other? Forget about that green wimp and go for someone that's your type, like me," the purple plumber smirked.

"I will never be with you," Daisy snarled, wincing in pain. Waluigi was twisting her hand slightly.

Waluigi lowered his lips to her ear and started smelling her scent. "Oh but you will…" That's when he started nibbling on her ear, his hand resting on her chest. He smirked evilly when he noticed that Daisy was struggling to get out of his grasp.

"You can't escape me; I've wanted to do this for so long," he whispered huskily. Daisy whimpered in discomfort.

Waluigi slowly started to stroke her sides. "Pucker up, beautiful…" He slowly lowered his lips to hers and starting kissing her.

Daisy felt herself go lightheaded. She wanted to hurt Waluigi and call Twister for help, but she slowly felt herself give into the kiss…

* * *

The green plumber lay on the ground, sleeping rather deeply. He was muttering things in his sleep and then stopped altogether.

"_Wake up, Luigi…"_

Luigi stirred slightly, and soon lay still.

"_LUIGI!"_

The green plumber sat up in alarm, sweating profusely.

"Who's there?" he asked fearfully.

"_Oh come on, Luigi. Don't you remember me? I'm you…"_

"How can you be me?"

"_You idiot, doesn't the title "The Green Thunder" ring a bell? _

Luigi gasped. "It's you! I thought that you were destroyed!"

"_Destroyed? Ha! Nothing can get rid of me! After all, I'm the other side of you, the one that isn't a total coward, the one who fights back, the darker version of you. I am…"_

Then, someone stepped out of the darkness…

* * *

Pretty short chapter, but it was pretty eventful. Poor Daisy…That part went against everything I believed in.

I am so mean to you guys, huh? I leave you hanging off of a cliff every time I update, huh? Well, right now, I need to work on my co-op story, so I'll see you guys next week! =)


	9. Unfortunate Events

A special treat to you from me: another chapter.

Well first things first, this story has THIRTY REVIEWS. I didn't expect to actually get that much truthfully. I still remember that at the beginning of the month, this story only had 9. I guess I update at the right times, huh?

Oh, and since that I'm working on the co-op story with Chris, this story might only have one update a week if the story interferes with my updating times. Sorry if you guys were looking forward to two chapters a week =(. But who knows what will happen?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mario series. Happy? Now go jump off a cliff. (Kidding!)**

**

* * *

**

"Mario, wha…what happened to this place?" Peach asked, amazed yet disturbed by the destruction of the forest.

Mario shook his head. "I don't know, Peach, I just don't know…"

Starlow fluttered out of Mario's cap. "Well, maybe we should look around a bit. What do you say, Mario?" she asked.

Mario nodded and flew down toward the forest, eager to find out what had caused the destruction.

* * *

"_Wow, I didn't expect her to actually kiss back!" _Waluigi thought. He embraced Daisy tighter, causing her to tense slightly, but then relax. The purple plumber continued to caress the princess's sides, making her legs grow weaker.

"_What am I doing? I would never let Waluigi do this to me. I have to stop this now," _Daisy thought, pushing Waluigi back quickly. "That's enough."

Waluigi, who was surprised at the princess's resistance, grinned. "Oh come on, you were enjoying it," he whispered. He continued to stroke her sides, which caused her to shove him back.

"No, I don't have feelings for you," Daisy told him.

"If you don't have feelings for me, then why'd you kiss me?" Waluigi asked, walking closer to her. The orange princess growled, stepping away from him.

"I wasn't thinking straight, that's all," she told him. "You didn't give me any time to think!"

The purple plumber smirked seductively. "Let's face it, Daisy. You're in love with me, not that green loser. Now, let's get back to what we were doing, shall we?"

Daisy gritted her teeth. "For the last time, Luigi's not a loser! Get that through your disgusting and perverted head!" she yelled angrily. With all of the force she could muster, she slapped Waluigi across the face. HARD.

Stumbling backwards, Waluigi clutched his swollen cheek, muttering obscenities. "You're a very hard person to deal with, you know," he told her, chuckling lightly.

"And YOU'RE a pain," Daisy retorted. "Now stay away from me, I don't want you to do anything to me." Her request only made Waluigi want to stay with her.

"Like I said, you know you like me, so stop playing hard to get…"

Daisy shuddered and kept backing away from him. "Waluigi, I never liked you. Stop doing this to me!"

Waluigi laughed wickedly. "There's nothing you can do about it…"

Daisy felt herself bump up against something and turned around. Waluigi had cornered her against a wall. She turned back to Waluigi and glared hatefully at him.

The tall purple plumber licked his lips. "I guess there's nowhere for you to run now, princess…" he whispered seductively.

* * *

"There's water everywhere, Mario! What do you think happened?" a very frightened Peach asked. She and Mario were standing on the top of a submerged tree. The portly plumber only shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't know, Peach. The areas surrounding this forest are perfectly fine, but why is this area completely flooded?"

Starlow fluttered out once more. "Well guys, it looks like that we have to investigate the cause of all this damage. What do you think, Mario?" she piped.

Mario nodded. "Of course. I want to know if this flood has anything to do with Luigi and Daisy. Ready Peach?"

"I'm not exactly confident, but it's for Luigi and Daisy's sake. "Let's do this!" the pink princess told him.

Mario smiled. "Okay, let's get star-

Suddenly, a net fell from the sky and landed on Peach, latching around her and sealing her inside. Completely shocked, Mario ran to the net.

"Peach!"

To his dismay, Mario heard an evil laughter. "Hmph, you think that you could just get rid of me like that? Well let me tell you, plumber, nothing can get rid of me!"

Mario gritted his teeth. "Bowser…"

"Correct-a-moon-do (or however you spell it)! Bowser's back and I'm ready to kidnap Peach again!" Bowser sneered. He flew down from the sky in his Koopa Clown Car and hovered over Mario's head. "Did you miss me?"

"Don't you get tired of doing the same thing over and over again? Think of something different for once!" Mario yelled.

"Well, don't you get tired of always saving the princess? Just leave her with me!" Bowser retorted.

"Hey! It seems like you're up to your old tricks, huh Bowser?" Starlow asked, cutting into the argument. The Koopa King narrowed his eyes.

"Chippy! I thought I'd never hear from you again! You betrayed me!" he snarled.

"No Bowser, I didn't betray you. Mario, Luigi, and I needed your help to stop Fawful from taking over the Mushroom Kingdom!" Starlow explained.

Bowser snorted. "I was just trying to stop that weirdo, that's all. No one kidnaps Peach but me!"

Starlow rolled her eyes. "You haven't changed one bit," she muttered.

"And I intend for me to stay that way! Well Mario, say goodbye to your precious princess once and for all!" Bowser cackled. He then flew away, with Peach's net following behind.

Mario jumped up in the air and flew after Bowser with Starlow by his side. (He still wore the cape.)

"_Don't worry Peach. I'll save you from Bowser,"_ Mario thought to himself, determination running through his veins. Not only did Mario have to find Luigi and Daisy, but now he had to save Peach again.

A LOT can happen to you when you come back from a vacation.

* * *

"Well Luigi, it's been a while."

The person wore a black suit, had a green bandana around his neck, and he had a green hat, but his had the emblem black around the L, which was backwards. Luigi glared at him.

"Mr. L. What do you want?"

Mr. L grinned mischievously. "I just wanted to talk to my cowardly, pathetic, unattractive self. Is that such an issue?"

"You are not me. I thought that you vanished, along with Dimentio and the Chaos Heart!" Luigi said hatefully.

"Well, it turns out that all of your negativity has brought me back. You can never get rid of me, but I will get rid of you. I'm tired of living inside a loser," Mr. L snarled angrily.

"What negativity?"

"You fool. Your pessimistic thoughts about that one princess brought me back. Daisy's her name, I presume?"

Luigi cursed mentally.

"Well anyway, I know about your feelings to that girl. It's sad. Pathetic beings like you could never love. Your kind is just worthless," Mr. L sneered.

"You're wrong! I love Daisy and I'm sure she feels the same way about me!" Luigi yelled.

"Give it a rest, loser. Daisy wouldn't go for people like you. She deserves better."

Mr. L then put up a fighting stance. "It's time for you to disappear, FOREVER!"

* * *

Jeez, a lot is happening! I really don't know how I think of this stuff. XD It just happens! See you guys next chapter.

Ciao, goodbye, later, adios, whatever. See you soon!


	10. The Outcome Part I

10 chapters! Awesome, the story's halfway complete! Who knew that a fanfic I made out of boredom would soon become my biggest project yet? I sure didn't! This will probably be the darkest chapter yet.

Meh, I'm just making this chapter because I'm bored out of my mind. I think it's about time that Twister comes back. Don't you think?

**Warning: Suggestive themes and inappropriate material in the beginning of the chapter. Pfft, and when I say inappropriate, I mean disturbing. It will NOT go into the M level, trust me, but it might not be suitable to some readers. I know I said it'll never happen again, but I figured it would be perfect for the story's plot.**

**Disclaimer: You know the answer so I shouldn't put this down. =P**

**

* * *

**

"Waluigi, why can't you just leave me alone?" Daisy demanded acidly. Waluigi stopped in front of the angry princess, the gleam in his dark eyes filled with lust.

"It's just that…this is the perfect moment to get my point across," he said huskily. Daisy shivered in discomfort. What the heck is up with Waluigi? Why is he acting so…creepy?

Before Daisy had the chance to find a way to escape, Waluigi wrapped his arms around her waist. The orange princess yelped in surprise.

"Waluigi, what the hell are you doing?" Daisy demanded, struggling to get loose. The purple plumber stared at her, desire in his eyes. Without a word, he started kissing her neck.

Gasping in surprise Daisy tried to free herself, but the tall man had a strong grip on her. "I really want this," she heard him mutter.

He moved his hands toward her shoulders and started to slightly pull her dress down. That's when Daisy started to freak out. "Waluigi, don't do this! Stop it!" she screamed. The purple plumber only grunted and started to continue what he started.

Cursing mentally, Daisy stared hopelessly at the waterfall. She wished Twister would wake up and help her, but the baseball bat turned out to be a rather heavy sleeper.

Waluigi pulled her dress down to just slightly below the area where the flower pendant was on her chest. Daisy shivered violently when he started to feel her bare skin.

"Waluigi, st…stop."

"This is the perfect time for me to do this. I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere, Daisy," Waluigi told her, sliding her dress down some more.

Daisy felt tears well up in her eyes and let out a choked sob. Why did this have to happen? Why would Waluigi do this to her? To think that she started to think that maybe Waluigi wasn't such a bad guy after all. She closed her eyes and allowed the tears to fall.

She gasped in alarm when she felt a cool wind touch her body. She looked down and widened her eyes: her dress was around her feet. Now she was only wearing her undergarments.

She looked at Waluigi, her eyes filled with tears.

"Please, stop…you don't know what you're doing," she begged.

Waluigi grinned lustfully. "I know exactly what I'm doing, I'm getting what I want," he answered.

Suddenly, the purple plumber released Daisy, who fell on the ground hard. He shrieked in pain and held his foot, hopping around foolishly.

"You stay away from her, you sick-minded person," a familiar voice demanded. Daisy felt relief wash over her.

There stood Twister, standing in front of Waluigi with anger visible in his eyes. He jumped up and smacked Waluigi on the head with all the force he could gather. In a few seconds, the purple plumber fell to the ground, unconscious.

Twister hopped over to Daisy and looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. "Daisy, what happened?"

Daisy felt tears well up in her eyes again and buried her face in her hands, sobbing loudly. Twister noticed that she was sitting on her dress and looked shameful.

"I…guess I got here too late."

He turned his gaze downward while Daisy's sobbing echoed throughout the whole cave.

* * *

Luigi ran at Mr. L to punch him, but his darker self countered and kicked Luigi hard in the stomach forcefully. The green plumber squealed in pain and fell on the ground.

"Is that all you got, Luigi? I knew you were pathetic, but this is just sad," Mr. L taunted, walking toward Luigi and lifting him up by the shirt.

Luigi squealed again when he felt Mr. L twist his arm. "I was hoping for a suitable challenge, but I guess wimps will never even be suitable for a warm-up," Mr. L snarled, throwing Luigi to the ground. "I'm embarrassed to be the darker version of you!"

The green plumber felt blood trail down his face, but he got up and tried to punch Mr. L once more, but the same outcome happened.

"This is taking way too long. I should just get rid of you and move on with my life," Mr. L laughed, charging up his hand with electric aura.

Luigi did the same. This was all the energy he had left and he wanted to use it before it was too late for him. His darker self smirked.

"So, Luigi has a decent move. It's a shame it'll be the last thing you'll do. Too bad that tomboyish ditz isn't here to watch me kill you."

That was it. Luigi felt himself go lightheaded and blind rage filled his senses. Daisy meant the world to him, and he wouldn't stand for her to be insulted.

The aura around his fist got darker and his features turned darker, also. His shirt and hat turned dark green and his overalls turned black. His blue eyes turned a very dark shade of indigo and he gritted his teeth so hard that they could've cracked.

"SHUT UP!"

Luigi slammed his fist right into Mr. L's stomach and the both of them were enveloped in a huge explosion.

* * *

Peach sat in her prison at Bowser's Castle and sighed sadly. Her two best friends were missing and all she could do was get kidnapped, again…

Tears fell from her eyes when she thought about how Daisy and Luigi were doing. They could've been captured, seriously injured, or maybe even…

She shook her head frantically, her blond hair becoming untidy. She brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in them.

"Oh Mario, where are you?"

Mario ran into Bowser's Castle with Starlow by his side, the enemies he had battled behind him, bruised severely.

"Okay Mario, it looks like Bowser spruced up the place a bit," Starlow said, looking around the room they were in. There was lava below the transparent floor they were standing on, spikes running across the walls, Thwomps on the ceiling, and fire rods circling around the floor. Mario only grinned at this.

"No matter, I've saved the princess once and I can do it again!" Mario said determinedly. Starlow smiled and fluttered back in his cap. After she disappeared, Mario frowned hopelessly.

His brother and his best friends were gone, and he felt like he was going to fail every one of them.

* * *

Depressing chapter, guys? That's what I felt like when I wrote this. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chappie and the next one will come soon.

Later!


	11. The Outcome Part II

Hey guys, I'm back! Since I'm really bored, I've decided to make another chapter for the heck of it.

I'm really glad of the positive reaction this story is getting! Seriously, I had no idea that this story is that good, but apparently it is XD. So, enjoy this chapter! =)

**Disclaimer: Oh, I don't own the Mario series, so put those video cameras down NOW! *runs away screaming***

**

* * *

**

Twister stared at Waluigi's limp body and sighed. "_Maybe I took it too far,"_ he thought to himself. He looked over at Daisy, who was still sobbing hysterically and sighed again.

"Poor girl, I didn't think that she'd be THIS emotional. I have to make her feel better somehow," he told himself, hopping past Waluigi. Then, something caught his eye. He hopped back to the purple plumber and stared suspiciously at his pocket.

"What in the world is that thing?"

He stuck his teeth into Waluigi's pocket and tried pulling it out. "Oh come on! Doesn't he even wash these overalls or something? There's something called SOAP!" were his muffled rants.

After some difficulty, Twister pulled out the item and spat it out, going to the waterfall to wash out his mouth. He muttered "disgusting" the whole way.

**To Daisy**

Daisy continued to cry loudly and soon covered herself with her dress as if it was a blanket. "Why me? I didn't even do anything wrong and now look, I almost got..." She brought her hands up to her head and shook her head frantically.

She ran her fingers through her auburn hair and tried to stop herself from crying. "It's okay, Twister saved me. I didn't let Waluigi do that to me," she told herself, wiping her tears away. The floral princess glared hatefully at Waluigi's unconscious form and felt tears well up in her eyes again.

"Why did I let him help me anyway? I should've asked someone else, damn it!" she cursed angrily, grabbing a rock and chucking it at the purple plumber. It struck him on the forehead, but he showed no signs of reaction.

The floral princess finally caved in to her tears and started sobbing again, clutching her dress to her body tightly.

**Back to Twister**

As Twister hopped back to Waluigi's body, he looked at Daisy again, who was still sobbing. He had a pitiful look on his face before he turned away from her and continued toward Waluigi. _"I wonder what that thing was,"_ he thought.

He approached the item and looked at it suspiciously. "I think it's a scepter, but what kind of scepter is it?" he asked himself. The scepter was purple and green and had some red stripes running down from the top.

Twister then heard a groan from behind him and looked back. Waluigi had awoken.

"Ehh, my head hurts," he moaned, rubbing his head. Twister gritted his teeth.

"I'll make sure it'll hurt some more if you touch Daisy again!" Twister warned. The purple plumber peered at Daisy and smirked.

"Oh yeah, I guess my plan is working perfectly," he laughed evilly. Twister raised an eyebrow.

"What plan?" he asked suspiciously.

Waluigi got up and shoved Twister out of the way for his scepter. "It's none of your business, buddy!" he snarled. He ran toward Daisy and snatched her hand. The floral princess noticed this and growled angrily, smacking his hand away.

"I'm only gonna say this once; stay away from me," Daisy warned getting up, holding her dress in her other hand. "You've caused enough damage and I want you gone, now!"

Waluigi grinned. "Oh I'm going, but I'm taking you with me!"

Before Daisy could react, he grabbed her hand once more and swung the scepter, causing them to be enveloped in bright light.

"Daisy!"

Before the light disappeared, Twister jumped into it, fortunately not being noticed by Waluigi. _"What is with that scepter?"_ he thought as the three of them disappeared.

* * *

The electric force field that kept Luigi in his prison shattered as the explosion overtook it. Luigi cringed as he heard his darker self's screams of pain.

"That's what you get for insulting Daisy," Luigi growled. "Never even speak of her ever again."

"This isn't the last of me!" Mr. L screamed. "You're going to regret what you have done and pay the price for it, Luigi!"

Then, Mr. L disappeared into a puff of smoke, leaving his mask behind.

Luigi's features turned back to normal as he slumped to the floor, panting. "I didn't know I had that in me," he chuckled, looking at Mr. L's mask. He crawled toward it and picked it up.

"What should I do with this?" he said to himself. "It doesn't look too dangerous."

"That's what you think!" a voice yelled. Luigi stood up in alarm, still holding the mask.

"Who said that?" he asked, partially fearfully and partially bravely. The voice laughed loudly. "Oh come on, I can't believe that you forgot about me in a short time! You're such an idiot!"

The mask fluttered out of Luigi's hand and flew into his face. "Now it's time to get what's rightfully mine!"

Luigi was enveloped in green electricity and tried to pry the mask off of his face, screaming loudly. "Get off of me!" he growled, falling backwards.

"Sorry Luigi, but it looks like it's over for you! I told you that you'd regret what you've done!"

At that, Luigi's attire turned green and black…

* * *

Peach lifted her head as she heard loud footsteps approaching her cell and stood up. "Who's there?" she asked fearfully.

"It's me, my darling princess."

Bowser stood in front her cell and smiled. "How's my future wife doing?"

Peach glared at the overgrown Koopa. "I will never be your wife! I'd rather be married to one of those Bandits in Rougeport!" Peach spat, losing her 'noble' and 'sweet' charm. Bowser laughed at this.

"Peach, I'm afraid that you don't have a choice," he sneered.

"How do I not have a choice? Why would I marry the creature who kidnaps me continuously? I'd be crazy to do so!" Peach yelled.

Bowser snapped his fingers and two guards approached him, holding someone familiar to Peach. The pink princess gasped in surprise and horror.

"Mario!"

The portly plumber was unconscious. He was bruised severely and had holes in his clothing. Plus, his hat was missing.

"If you don't marry me, I'll make sure your precious 'hero' dies a slow and painful death!" Bowser snarled, glaring hatefully at Mario.

The princess gasped as the guards threw Mario into the cell. "You got one day to decide. Choose wisely, beautiful," the Koopa King told her as he and his guards walked away.

Peach felt tears well up in her eyes as she sat back down. She really loved Mario, but she didn't want to marry Bowser. She cried as she pondered over her decisions: either Mario dies, or his heart gets broken.

Her tears fell silently onto the ground.

* * *

I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter as I enjoyed writing it! I'll try to update again soon, okay?

Later!


	12. Revelations

Dang, I guess since ever since I was on summer vacation since the end of May, I've been updating! Take that 4 month absence. XD Well without further ado, I give to ya'll another chapter of SPD.

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Mario series, do you think I'd write a Luigi/Daisy story when I could just make it a game? =)**

**

* * *

**

The bright light appeared near the flooded forest during the quiet evening and Waluigi stepped out, holding a fuming Daisy and standing right next to an unconscious Twister. The purple plumber noticed that the princess quickly put her dress back on and grinned.

"Why'd you put your dress back on? You looked better without it."

Daisy ignored his perverted remark and shoved him back, putting Twister back into his spot in her dress. "Why are we here?" she demanded.

Walugi twirled his scepter in his hand and pointed to his home. "You and I are going to take a little trip to my pad, babe," he answered simply. Daisy gagged when he called her babe and glared at him.

"Why on earth would I go to your nasty house again? What are you gonna do there?"

"You'll find out eventually, but for now, we're going to need something from Wario," Waluigi said matter-of-factly.

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to go anywhere with you! You can forget it, you jerk!" Daisy snarled, crossing her arms.

But it was too late; Waluigi grabbed her hand and dragged her off to his home.

* * *

"Oh mamma mia, my head hurts," Mario moaned, sitting up from the ground. He looked around his surroundings and sighed in frustration. He then heard someone crying and turned around.

"Peach?" Mario asked in disbelief.

The pink princess lay on the floor, crying softly. When she heard Mario say her name out loud, she immediately jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Mario! I'm really sorry I got you into this!" she sobbed. Mario sighed softly and started patting her back.

"It's okay, Peach. I'm just glad to see that you're safe," the red plumber said softly. Peach embraced him for a few minutes and then let go, wiping some tears out of her eyes.

"Mario, I have something important to tell you," Peach said, her voice cracking a bit. Mario looked at her with curious eyes. The princess took a deep breath before continuing.

"Mario, Bowser wants me to…marry him."

The red plumber's eyes widened, but he kept silent. Tears welled up in Peach's eyes again before she continued to tell Mario about her situation. "But if I don't choose to marry him, then...he'll…" Peach trailed off and burst into tears.

Mario sat them both down and started to rub her back. "He'll do what?" he asked patiently.

Peach took a deep breath and finally finished her line. "He'll…kill you!"

She buried her face in her hands and continued sobbing while Mario's face turned pale. He was unable to say one word because he was completely shocked.

If Peach married Bowser, his heart would get broken. He loved Peach and he didn't want her to get married. But if she didn't marry Bowser, he would be murdered and Peach would probably be forced to marry Bowser. Either way, Mario would lose something and Bowser would gain something.

Mario sighed and looked at the pink princess, who continued to cry. _"Don't worry Peach, I'll think of something,"_ he thought.

* * *

"Wario! Where's your motorcycle?" Waluigi yelled, dragging Daisy into his and Wario's house. A soft giggling came from the living room and the purple plumber cringed.

"Aww man, why is SHE here?" Waluigi groaned. Wario and the girl Waluigi was talking about walked out of the living room.

"Hey Waluigi, I see you brought beautiful back," Wario said, grinning at Daisy, who rolled her eyes in annoyance. The girl smacked Wario on the head and glared at Daisy. She was a redhead and had blue eyes.

"Oww, Mona!" Wario moaned in pain. Waluigi snickered.

"I thought I was the most beautiful girl to you!" Mona scoffed, crossing her arms.

"You are! I just said that she was beautiful, but NO ONE is as beautiful as you!" Wario said, jumping up and down. The redhead smiled at him.

"That's better." They both turned to Waluigi.

"So, you need my motorcycle? What for?" Wario asked curiously. Waluigi sighed.

"You know, right? What we were talking about the other day? About that thing we planned?" Waluigi told him.

Daisy basically lost it. "Okay, what are you guys talking about! What is this so-called plan that is so important it doesn't need to be said!" she yelled.

Everyone in the room turned their heads to Daisy before Wario spoke up. "Okay, Waluigi and I kidnapped Luigi so that you would fall in love with him," he blurted. He brought his hands to his mouth and muttered "oops". The floral princess's eyes widened at his words and she turned swiftly to Waluigi.

"YOU kidnapped Luigi?" she demanded angrily. Waluigi put his hands up in defense and stepped away from the fuming princess.

"Um, it's all a misunderstanding! You don't understand!" the purple plumber said quickly. Daisy gritted her teeth.

"So, basically all of that horrible stuff you did to me was supposed to make me love you? I've never hated anyone as much as I hate you!" she yelled loudly. "I want Luigi back RIGHT NOW!"

Wario and Mona just stood there, speechless at the floral princess's yelling.

Daisy grabbed Waluigi's scepter from his pocket. "What are you doing with this? Is this what you're using all along? You weren't even lost in the cave, were you?" she demanded.

The princess felt something moving in her dress and pulled Twister out, who was beginning to wake up. "Umph, what's going on?" he asked tiredly. "Sorry I passed out; I was kinda nauseous during our trip."

Daisy glared hatefully at Waluigi. "Waluigi kidnapped Luigi all along, Twister," she spat. The purple plumber sweated profusely.

Twister also glared at him. "I knew this guy was hiding something.

Before Daisy could take out her anger on the purple plumber, Wario grabbed a book that was near him and slammed it on the back of her head. Gasping in surprise, Daisy fell backward and lost consciousness.

"Oh no!" Twister yelled.

Waluigi snickered and lifted up Daisy's body while Wario grabbed Twister. "Nice job, Wario!" he said happily, giving his brother a high five. "Everything is going according to plan. Mona, go get the ropes. Since you're here, you might as well do something useful."

The redheaded girl, who was speechless during the whole entire thing, ran off for the ropes, hoping that the floral princess would be alright.

"I can't believe you're doing this!" Twister snarled angrily. The purple plumber lowered his gaze to the baseball bat and smirked.

"Well, I guess there's nothing you can do about it, huh? Wario, take this loser away. Lock him in a closet or something," Waluigi commanded. His older but shorter brother obeyed and ran away with Twister. The baseball bat kept screaming Daisy's name the whole time.

When he noticed he was alone, Waluigi snatched the scepter from the princess's hand. "Well, I guess it's over for you right now, Daisy," he laughed, dragging her body to the living room.

* * *

Hey guys, it's Mona! Woo!

Things do not look good right now for anyone, huh? Well, I hope you enjoyed this one, because I honestly didn't like writing this because I don't know if it turned out well, but all I can do is hope. =)

See you next chapter and have a happy Fourth of July!


	13. Taking a Stand

Almost to 50 reviews guys! Keep 'em coming!

I think this is where the plot expands further, so this chapter will be kinda eventful. I just wanted to tell you guys ahead of time. Before I start though, I have to credit some people:

**ChrisMSMB**

**Child at Heart Forever**

**15PrincessAutumn15**

**Fantasyfan4ever**

**Gilly Jill**

**Marioliza**

**James Birdsong**

These guys and girls have encouraged me from the beginning, middle, or just started supporting me. I just wanted to thank them for being so kind. =) You can check them out if you want, they write great stories!

Well, let's begin.

**Disclaimer: I thought we went over this already, people!**

**

* * *

**

The floral princess opened her blue eyes slightly, totally unaware about where she was. "Uh, where am I? I remember something hitting me on the head, but I don't remember anything else," she said to herself, shutting her eyes again.

"Well, it looks like tutz is awake, guys!"

Daisy's eyes opened up again and looked at Waluigi, who was standing next to Wario and Mona.

"Um, do you think that this was such a good idea?" Mona asked, feeling very guilty about holding someone hostage. The purple plumber turned to glare at her.

"Shut up! It's better for you not to say anything at all!" he snapped, obviously annoyed by the redhead. Mona looked at her feet and stayed silent.

Daisy glared at Waluigi. "What do you want from me?"

The purple plumber walked over to her and lowered his face inches away from hers. "It's really simple, Daisy. I just want you to be my girl," he told her silently.

The floral princess spat in his face, causing him to fall backwards in alarm. "There is no way I'll be your girl, not after everything you've done!" Daisy yelled.

The tall man stood up and glared at her fiercely. "Hmph, then I guess that you'll stayed tied up in this chair for the time being," he chuckled. Daisy widened her eyes and looked at herself. Sure enough, he was right.

She was tied very tightly to a red chair and her feet were taped together, making her unable to try to move herself. Her arms were wrapped behind the chair and her bottom was glued to the seat.

She glared back at Waluigi and then gasped. "What did you do with Twister?" she demanded, worried about his condition.

"Pfft, we locked him in a closet. You won't be seeing him around for a while," Waluigi answered simply.

Daisy felt tears well up in her eyes and shut them. Waluigi had won and she lost. She had failed everyone, Luigi and Twister especially. She bowed her head and started to sob quietly. The purple plumber smirked.

"I guess you lose, Daisy. You should've given up on Luigi and went for me, but instead, you wouldn't give up finding that loser! Now look at yourself, you're tied up in my living room! All of that crap you went through was just for Luigi! Talk about lame!" he shouted at her.

He started to walk away from her, with Wario closely behind him. "Mona, do us all a favor and watch the princess. It'll actually make you useful," Waluigi commanded. The redhead reluctantly obeyed and the Wario Bros. shut the door.

Mona sighed quietly and stared at Daisy, who was shaking uncontrollably from her sobbing. The redhead couldn't help but to pity the floral princess and sat down across from her.

* * *

Bowser walked toward Mario and Peach's prison and grinned widely. "Peach, did you make your decision yet? I know it hasn't been a day, but I really want to know right now!" he told her through the bars.

The pink princess glared at the Koopa King. "No, I haven't decided yet," she answered icily. Bowser stared at her in surprise.

"Well, you better hurry up and make your decision, because if you don't, well…" he laughed evilly.

"What will you do?" Peach demanded.

"Let's just say that the outcome isn't very pretty," he said. "You got a few more hours to decide. Oh, and tell that pasta-obsessed loser I said hi."

The Koopa King stalked away and the pink princess sighed. _"Why does this have to happen to me?"_ she thought to herself. She looked over at Mario, who had fallen asleep. The princess walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Oh Mario, I hope you forgive me for getting you into this, I feel really useless," Peach muttered to him, stroking his hair.

The red plumber smiled slightly at her touch.

**Guess who's back!**

Mario's cap lay in the middle of the room he first entered and fluttered up in the air. Then, the cap fell back down to the floor and Starlow popped out.

"Poor Mario, why didn't I help him? It's all my fault!" Starlow said hastily, flying in circles. "I have to think of a plan to help Mario and fast!"

She went back inside the red cap and flew away with it, dodging the obstacles in her way. She flew into the next room and went down the stairs that were there, hoping that it would lead her into the prison chamber.

* * *

Mona continued to stare helplessly at the sobbing princess and sighed sadly, listening to her say things.

"Luigi, I'm really sorry! How could I have been so pathetic! Now I'll probably never see you ever again!" Daisy cried, shaking violently.

That did it for Mona. She was tired of being something she wasn't and she wanted to free Daisy from the ropes.

The redhead stood up and walked over to the princess with the small frown still on her face. Without knowing what she was doing, she went behind the chair and began to untie it. Feeling the ropes loosen up on her, Daisy turned around and stared at Mona, tears still visible in her eyes.

"Wha…what are you doing?" she asked in confusion. The redhead looked back at her and smiled.

"Letting you go, what does it look like I'm doing?" Mona said simply. "You don't deserve to be in a situation like this! Waluigi is a jerk, and I don't want to be like him and just leave you like this!"

Daisy felt the ropes fall to the floor and Mona removed the tape from her feet. Then, the redhead stood up and held Daisy's hands, trying to pull her out of the chair. Thankfully in a matter of seconds, Daisy detached herself from the chair without her dress ripping. The floral princess turned to the Wario Ware worker and smiled.

"Uh, thanks for helping me get out of that. Do you know where my friend is?" Daisy asked. Mona nodded and walked over to the closet next to the chair and opened it, causing Twister to fall out of it.

"Just wait 'till I whack those clowns! I'll slam 'em out of the park!" Twister yelled, not noticing the two girls who were staring at him.

"Uh Twister, you're out," Daisy told him. The baseball bat widened his eyes at her words and turned around to Daisy.

"Daisy! You're alright!" he yelled, hopping over to her and jumping into her arms. The floral princess smiled and embraced him.

"Aww, that's so sweet! You guys must be really good friends!" Mona cooed. Blushing in embarrassment, Twister got out of Daisy's grasp and glared at the redhead.

"Aren't you one of Waluigi's cronies?" he asked suspiciously.

"Not anymore! I'm tired of acting like something I'm not!" Mona answered, sitting down on a couch. "I think that you should go, I've done my part here."

Daisy stared at the redheaded girl and smiled. "Thanks for everything."

Mona smiled back. "No problem, I wish you luck!"

At that, Daisy put Twister back in her dress and walked out of the living room, eager to teach Waluigi a thing or two about messing with her.

* * *

Yay, Mona's helpful! I loved writing this chapter, it was kind of fun actually. ^^

So, since Daisy and Twister are free, what'll happen to Waluigi? Who know, but it's not gonna be pretty. XD

See you next chapter!


	14. Making a Comeback

Oh my gosh, this story is nearing completion. Seriously, didn't expect myself to get this far. It's a really good feeling. =) Too bad Mario Party 4 ticked me off today. =( Darn you, Waluigi, DK, and PEACH!

Hey, I found another Super Princess Daisy fanfic looking in one of my friend's (MarioLuigi25) favorite stories list! XD Let's just say his (or her) SPD story is a LOT different from mine, but he (or she) is a great writer. =)

**Warning: A few curse words.**

**Disclaimer: Look at the other chapters for your answer. ;)**

**

* * *

**

"Alright, where is that jerk…" Daisy said to herself, walking through the hallway. "He's gonna pay…"

"You have to be careful, Daisy! If Waluigi or his brother sees you, then it's curtains for us!" Twister warned. The floral princess only smiled.

"Don't worry; I know what I'm doing!"

"_I sure hope so…" _the baseball bat thought to himself.

As Daisy walked to a closed door, she could hear two people laughing in there. "_That must be Waluigi and Wario,"_ she thought to herself. "Twister, be quiet, okay?"

She felt the bat nod and she pressed her ear against the door, trying to listen to the conversation.

_Waluigi: Heh, I can't believe that our plan is actually working! I had no idea that tutz would be as blind as a bat!_

Twister growled.

"He didn't mean a baseball bat, Twister," Daisy sighed, fuming about the insult.

_Wario: So, what did you do with Luigi, anyway?_

_Waluigi: Meh, I locked him in the abandoned house near ours. That electric field I put inside it did not come cheap, dude. I had to pay 300 coins for it!_

Daisy's face brightened up. Luigi must've been close by! Forcing herself not to squeal in delight, she continued to listen to the conversation.

_Wario: How did you make all that money?_

_Waluigi: Sorry Wario, it's best for a magician like me to not tell his secrets!_

"Yeah right," Daisy snorted.

_Wario: How do you think Mona is doing with the princess? _

_Waluigi: I don't know, as long as your dumb girlfriend doesn't do anything stupid, we have nothing to worry about._

_Wario: Don't call Mona dumb, she's a kind person!_

_Waluigi: And that's what I don't like about her! She'll probably let tutz free and ruin everything!_

"And that's what I intend on doing," Daisy whispered standing up. As she put her hand on the doorknob, she heard Waluigi's voice again.

"Hmph, I better go check on Mona. Hopefully she didn't let tutz go, or else she's gonna have problems!"

The princess's eyes widened when she heard footsteps approach the door and she quickly ran to another room and shut the door quickly.

Sighing in relief, she gazed around the room. She saw purple shirts everywhere, a picture of Luigi on the wall with darts through it, a table, a purple bed, and a picture of herself hanging above the bed. The floral princess rolled her eyes.

"Waluigi's room."

She was about to leave when something caught her eye, it was that scepter that Waluigi had. She walked over to it and grinned.

"Geez, Mona! Why'd you let her go!"

Daisy jumped when she heard Waluigi's voice boom through the building, followed by Mona's equally loud voice.

"I'm tired of working for a jerk like you! I'm not your slave, Waluigi, so stop telling me what to do!" she screamed.

"Then get out of my house! I don't need an annoying bitch like you interfering with my plans!" Waluigi snarled.

Daisy jumped again when she heard a loud smack echo throughout the building and then a door slam, then hearing a startled Wario calling Mona's name and a door slam once more. Quickly stuffing the scepter into her dress, she darted for the door.

"Alright Twister, we gotta get out of here!" she said to her companion, quickly opening the door. To her misfortune, Waluigi was standing before her. He was clutching his right cheek and he was visibly angry.

"Well, it looks like you were going through my things, huh tutz?" he said. The floral princess growled.

"Get out of my way, Waluigi! I'm warning you!" she yelled, trying to walk past the purple plumber. To her surprise, he pushed her back and she fell to the floor, causing the scepter to come out of her dress.

Gasping, Daisy tried to grab the scepter again, but Waluigi stepped on her hand and put a hand to her head. "How come you won't give up?" he yelled, losing all of the patience he had for her.

Panting slightly, Daisy told him her answer. "I won't give up because I want Luigi back. You can do anything that'll torture me, but I won't give up until I save Luigi." At that, Waluigi tightened his grip on her head.

"Let's see you get out of this, princess," he spat. The floral princess smiled mischievously.

"Oh I will. Ready Twister?"

"Ready for what? What's going on out there?" Twister asked confusedly. (He went into her dress the wrong way.)

Thinking quickly, Daisy kicked Waluigi's leg as hard as she could, causing him to lose his grip on her and to topple to the ground. Jumping up, Daisy took Twister out and pointed him at Waluigi.

The purple plumber's eyes widened. "What are you gonna do with that bat?" he asked in total fear.

"What I should've done a long time ago! If you don't tell me where Luigi is, I'll have Twister do the talking!"

The baseball bat glared at Waluigi and grinned evilly. "I've always wanted to do this…"

The purple plumber stared at Daisy in disbelief. "You wouldn't hit me with that thing!"

Daisy smirked.

"Wanna bet?"

At that, Daisy smacked Waluigi upside the head with the bat.

* * *

"Mario, Peach! Are you guys here!" Starlow yelled, flying into the prison chamber. She checked every cell and finally approached the last one, where she heard snoring.

"Mario, is that you?" she asked. The star sprite then heard a familiar voice.

"Starlow?"

"Peach? Are you and Mario in the same cell?"

"Yes, I'm glad to see that you're safe, though," Peach smiled, standing up and walking toward the bars.

Starlow looked into the cell and saw Mario lying down on the ground, snoring loudly. "Is Mario doing okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, Mario is doing fine," Peach assured the star sprite. As quickly as her smile came, a frown then spread across her face. "The problem is, Bowser wants me to marry him."

"What would happen if you refused the proposal?"

Peach sighed. "If I refuse, Mario will be killed."

Starlow's eyes widened and she looked at Mario pitifully. "Poor guy, we have to do something about this."

Peach put a finger to her chin and started to think. "Hey Starlow, do you think that you can find this key to this cell?" she asked curiously.

Starlow nodded. "I'll see what I can do, Peach."

Smiling, the Mushroom Kingdom princess watched as the yellow star sprite fluttered off. As she walked back to Mario, she noticed that his hat was lying at her feet. Picking it up, she held it lovingly and lay down next to its owner.

"_Good luck, Starlow…"_

_

* * *

_

A shady figure stepped up to the Wario Bros. home and smirked evilly, intending on getting revenge on the people who lived there.

"I'll show those two not to mess with The Green Thunder…"

* * *

Um, I have nothing to say, which is pretty weird for my standards. The good thing is that I'm almost done with this story, but I will not rush it. That's not good for me, Daisy, Luigi, or you guys.

See you next chapter! Ciao! =)


	15. Strange Fantasies

Here's chapter 15! The best part about this one is that my favorite character comes back into the story! It's about time, too. =) Hope you enjoy this chapter; I spent the whole morning on it.

I've also read a Waluigi/Daisy story a few days ago. Let's just say that my life will never be the same EVER AGAIN. *sighs* I hate my curiosity…I need a hug!

**Disclaimer: Pfft, other chapters have the answer. **

**

* * *

**

Daisy dragged Waluigi's limp body out of his room and sighed in frustration. "Jeez, why is he so heavy? I thought anyone can lift this guy and throw him 10 miles away! He looks like it's possible," she complained.

"Oh get over it, you're lucky that he's not doing anything to you," Twister snapped, hopping in front of her.

Daisy shuddered, remembering the "incident" in the caves. She took the time to drop Waluigi's body on the ground "accidently".

"Don't remind me…"

The baseball bat looked at her apologetically. "Sorry…"

The floral princess sighed and heaved Waluigi's body up again. "It's not your fault. Besides, you were the one who saved me from this guy, anyway," she told him, smiling slightly.

Twister smiled back. "Yes, I guess I did. It looks like I'm not totally useless on this rescue thing after all."

Daisy dropped Waluigi again (this time by accident) and stared at Twister wide eyed.

"You are NOT useless! Who said you were?" she told him sternly.

"Well, I guess since I'm basically an inanimate object, I can't really do anything but whack people when necessary," the baseball bat sighed.

Daisy sighed and knelt down next to Twister. "You don't only whack people; you also help me when I need it, like when Waluigi almost had his way with me. I've never been so scared in my life. I thought that it was it for me, but you're the one who saved me. I've never been so grateful for that," she said honestly.

Twister smiled. "Thanks Daisy. You really are a great person. At first, I thought that you were just an obnoxious, hard-headed, loud-mouthed, tomboyish princess, but it turns out that you're nothing like that some of the time. You're probably the nicest person I've met, besides Tenata of course."

The floral princess smiled back. "I thought that you were just a bossy, annoying, commanding baseball bat, but I'm glad that you're nothing like that at all. I wouldn't even be this far if it weren't for you. Who knows what would've happened to me if Waluigi finished what he started in the cave…" she said quietly, glaring at the purple plumber. She then stood up.

"So, let's finish what we started together; finding Luigi," Daisy declared. "Let's go, Twister!"

The baseball bat nodded and hopped ahead of Daisy, who heaved Waluigi up again and kept on dragging him through the hallway.

Not being noticed by her, the purple plumber smirked evilly…

* * *

Starlow flew into Bowser's quarters and noticed him sleeping in his throne, snoring a bit too loudly. _"Okay, maybe the key is in here,"_ she thought to herself, fluttering toward Bowser.

She looked all over the room and notices a silver key glimmering near Bowser. Resisting the urge to say "Bingo!" out loud, she flew towards it and tried to pick it up, but then realized one crucial fact.

"_Oh wait; I don't have any hands…" _

Cursing mentally, she tried to use both her feet to pick it up, but was then unexpectedly grabbed from behind. Trying not to scream, she looked at her captor.

It turned out that Bowser grabbed her and was cuddling up to her like she was a teddy bear. "Oh Peach, you are the most gorgeous person I've ever seen…" he muttered in his sleep.

Starlow once again had to resist the urge to say something that would most likely end up something not pretty. She tried to gently release herself from his grip, but his claws kept her caged in.

"Peach, I'm glad that you married me. You deserved better, not some pasta-loving loser."

She hated to admit it, but she actually thought that Bowser's mutterings of him and Peach were kinda funny.

After about 5 more minutes of trying to get out of Bowser's grasp and him talking about him and Peach in his sleep, Starlow finally removed herself from his hands, fortunately not waking the Koopa King up.

"Heh heh. Take that Mario, Peach smacked you in the face with a frying pan!" Bowser laughed, clapping his hands foolishly.

Starlow let out a tiny giggle and quickly grabbed the key with her feet. Taking one last look at Bowser, hoping he didn't notice that she took the key, she fluttered back to the prison chamber.

* * *

Daisy sat Waluigi down in a chair in the living room and threw herself down on the couch, feeling very tired.

"I REALLY need to take a bath right now! He fell on me!" she complained, watching as Twister hopped up to her.

"Oh knock it off, at least you were wearing your dress this time," Twister joked, earning a glare from the floral princess.

"Not funny, Twister. Not…funny," she snapped angrily. The baseball bat rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Daisy."

Sighing, Daisy took the scepter out of her dress (after she knocked Waluigi out, she regained the scepter) and eyed it suspiciously. "Where did he even get this thing?" she asked Twister.

"I really don't know," Twister answered truthfully. "It looks like-

He trailed off and stared at the scepter again and widened his eyes, unable to say anything. The floral princess looked at him in concern (and entertainment).

"Twister, what's wrong?" she asked.

The baseball bat stared at the scepter again and remembered the day he and Tenata were separated.

That Kamek..he had the same scepter that Waluigi had.

"Daisy…I think I know where Waluigi got that scepter," Twister finally said, looking at the floral princess.

Daisy's face brightened up. "You do? Where?"

"Um, it's kind of hard for me to explain, but I think that the Kamek that got me and Tenata separated has had the same scepter that you're holding right now," Twister explained.

Daisy looked at the scepter again. "Wait, then how did Waluigi get his hands on this?" she asked confusedly.

Twister hopped back and forth. "I'm not sure, but I want to know. Maybe I can find out what happened to that Kamek!" he said hopefully.

"Hmm, well what do we have here?"

Daisy and Twister gasped in alarm and turned to see the person who spoke up: it was none other than Waluigi.

The floral princess gritted her teeth. "Waluigi…"

The purple plumber smirked. "Hmph, you think that some baseball bat can keep ME from winning this battle? Ha!" he said, walking up to Daisy while shoving Twister to the ground forcefully.

Daisy growled angrily.

"Well, I'm glad that you kept the scepter safe for me, princess. I'll be taking it back right now," Waluigi told her, reaching out to grab the scepter from her hands. Daisy turned away from him.

"You're not getting this thing back!" she snarled.

"Hmm, being reluctant are we? Well, I'm glad I'm going to use plan B…"

Waluigi wrapped his arms around her waist, causing the princess to gasp. "Comfy?" he asked seductively.

"Let me go…" Daisy growled.

"Not until you give me that scepter, tutz," Waluigi said simply.

"Over my dead body!"

"How about over your _hot_ body?" the purple plumber suggested, putting the emphasis on the word 'hot'.

Daisy's face turned red in embarrassment and she glared at Waluigi.

"I'd let her go if I were you! It's not nice to do that to such a beautiful person!"

Daisy's eyes widened at the voice. The voice sounded so familiar…

The purple plumber growled. "Not that loser…"

Someone stepped into the living room, but was shrouded by darkness. Still, Daisy could notice who it was because of his figure.

"Luigi?"

* * *

I haven't done a cliffhanger in the LONGEST time. I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist, guys and gals! XD

Ciao! See you next chapter!

Now about that hug…


	16. Driven Out

I got 5 hugs! All is well now. =) I've recovered from my traumatizing experience and I'm back in the biz.

Do I have to greet you all? You've been with me for 15 chapters, so I've decided to spice it up a bit. Hope you enjoy this! (or not) Here's Daisy!

Daisy: I don't get paid enough for this. Zeldamaster456 says that he hopes that you people enjoy this chapter. He does not own the Mario series, so you can't sue him 'cause he's broke.

Thanks for telling them, Daisy…

* * *

"Luigi! How'd you get out? The electric forcefield was supposed to shock you silly!" Waluigi yelled angrily, clutching Daisy tighter. The floral princess didn't seem to notice, because she was smiling widely.

"Luigi, your safe!"

'Luigi' chuckled darkly. "Luigi? Do you honestly think I'm that wimp? He's long gone," he sneered.

Daisy was very confused at his words. "Luigi, what's wrong with you?" she asked worriedly. She was greeted by another sinister laugh.

"I told you, beautiful, Luigi's gone. There is only me now."

At that, he stepped out of the darkness. He wore a black jumpsuit, a green bandana around his neck, gray gloves, and the same green hat, but the emblem was way different; a backwards 'L'.

Daisy gasped and stared at him. He didn't look or act like Luigi at all! Her confusion was quickly replaced by anger.

"What did you do to Luigi?" she demanded.

"I told you, Luigi's long gone. Now allow me to introduce myself." He stepped up to Daisy and smirked.

"I am known as Mr. L, the Green Thunder! I have lived inside that cowardly plumber for too long, it's boring inside that pathetic body of his. All he does is think about you."

"Really?" Daisy asked, blushing slightly. _"Maybe he has feelings for me, too…"_

Mr. L noticed her blush and scowled. "Hmph, you're just like him, huh? Only caring for other people instead of yourself. Is that why you're in such a predicament?" he spat.

Daisy shook the blush of her face and glared at Mr. L. "Where is Luigi?" she demanded.

"He's in the same condition I was in; trapped inside this body. Unless his will overtakes me, which it most likely won't, then he'll drive me from this body," Mr. L told her, obviously bored by the discussion.

Waluigi burst into laughter, causing Mr. L and Daisy to stare at him in surprise and annoyance. They had forgotten that he was still with them.

"Wow Luigi, acting all tough right now, eh? It won't matter, since you're such a pathetic loser! I honestly have no idea what Daisy sees in you! You're all talk and crap!" he cackled.

In anger, Daisy shoved him back, allowing her to get out of his grasp. "Luigi's not a jerk and a loser, unlike you," she retorted. The purple plumber stopped laughing immediately.

Mr. L walked past Daisy and stopped in front of Waluigi. "You think you're so tough? Why don't you fight me, right here?" he challenged.

The purple plumber grinned evilly. "You know, fighting a wimp that's pretending to be 'evil' is not really my style, but since you're REALLY starting to tick me off…"

As Daisy watched all of this in interest, she felt something press up to her dress. Turning around, she noticed that it was Twister.

"We've got to get out of here, I have a feeling that this fight won't be pretty…" he told her sternly.

"Good point, but I want to see how all of this will turn out," the floral princess answered, enthused by both plumbers.

Before the baseball bat could reply back, Mr. L clutched his head and started screaming. The three others in the room stared at him in alarm.

"Will you shut up in there?" Mr. L snapped, punching himself in the stomach. Daisy gasped in surprise when they heard another voice.

"No, I want my body back! I want to see Daisy again!"

She started to grin. That was Luigi's voice!

The floral princess leant toward Twister with the wide smile still plastered on her face. "Hey, if we can somehow force Mr. L out of Luigi's body, maybe we can get Luigi back!" she told him excitedly.

Before Twister could reply once more, Waluigi swooped by and snatched Daisy in his arms. In surprise, the floral princess started to pound on his chest.

"Let me go!" she yelled. The purple plumber smirked mischievously.

"While the loser spazzing out over there, I might as well just take you with me," he said simply. Daisy continued punching him as hard as she could, but Waluigi didn't seem to feel any pain and started to walk away.

Twister tried to trip Waluigi in order for him to release the princess, but the purple plumber just stepped over him and walked out of the room.

"Damn," he muttered, glaring at the tall man.

"Luigi, help!" Daisy yelled as loud as she could, hoping that her voice would bring the green plumber back to his senses. To her misfortune, the green plumber didn't hear her.

Waluigi cackled and slammed the door shut, leaving Twister with Mr. L. The baseball bat sighed in frustration and stared at the Green Thunder, who was still yelling and punching himself violently.

"I have to find a way to get Luigi back, for Daisy's sake," Twister muttered, hopping toward the green plumber.

* * *

Starlow flew to Mario and Peach's cell with a wide smile on her face. "Guys, I got the key!" she announced happily, stopping in front of the bars.

The pink princess quickly stood up and ran toward the star sprite, returning the smile. "You did? That's great!" she beamed.

They both turned around when they heard Mario yawn tiredly. "What'sa goin' on?" he asked, obviously still tired.

Peach walked over to him and knelt down to him. "We're getting out of here, Mario," she answered happily.

The red plumber immediately shook off his tiredness and stared at Starlow, who was swinging the key with her right foot, waiting for their discussion to end.

"Starlow? You're okay!" he said, running to the bars in relief.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that Bowser didn't do anything awful to you," she smiled sheepishly.

As Mario was talking to Starlow, Peach walked up to him and tapped his shoulder, making him turn around to her. "Um Mario, I think this belongs to you," she said quietly, handing Mario his cap.

The red plumber gave her a grin and put his cap back on his head. "Thanks Peach, I think that everything is in order now," he told both girls.

"Order huh? Well that's about to change right now!"

All three of them turned their heads to the owner of the voice, who was smiling smugly at them.

"Bowser…" Mario muttered.

* * *

"Daisy's in trouble! Will you get out of my body?" Luigi yelled, wincing in pain after Mr. L punched himself.

"Not in your life, buddy. Oh wait, you're not going to have a life when I'm finished with you!" the Green Thunder snarled, punching himself once more.

The green plumber coughed a few times. "Waluigi has Daisy captive! I need to stop him before he does anything to her!" he said confidently.

A scream echoed through the whole house, causing Twister to freeze up. (he was watching the discussion) "That was Daisy!" he told himself. He glared at Mr. L angrily.

"Did you hear that? Daisy's in trouble!" he yelled, hopping toward Mr. L. "Luigi, if you can hear me, you need to fight back!"

"Who are you?" Luigi asked.

"I'll explain things later, the only thing you need to know is that I'm gonna help you! I know that you can fight Mr. L, so keep trying!" Twister told him.

Mr. L cackled. "You think a wimp could best me? You must be as stupid as that Sarasaland princess," he spat. Suddenly, he fell to the ground forcefully.

"Don't you DARE insult Daisy," Luigi growled. The Green Thunder widened his eyes in anger.

"Don't ever do that again!" he yelled. He was thrown to the ground again.

"I', sick and tired of you insulting Daisy and I want you out of my body right now!" Luigi demanded.

Twister watched Mr. L beat himself up and cheered Luigi on. Then, another scream echoed throughout the house, this time the scream was louder than before.

Luigi tensed up. "Daisy…"

The Green Thunder laughed evilly. "Serves that ditz right! I'm glad that she's getting the pain she deserves!"

"Daisy's in serious trouble!" Twister retorted. "C'mon Luigi, I know that you can beat Mr. L!"

"What? You think that a pathetic wimp like Luigi could save such a pathetic princess like Daisy? Please. Not gonna happen, bat," Mr. L spat.

Luigi had enough. Mr. L could insult him as much as he wanted, but NO ONE insults Daisy in front of him.

"For the last time, stop insulting Daisy!"

Suddenly, Mr. L yelled very loudly and was enveloped in green electricity. The baseball bat shut his eyes from the intense lightning; unaware of what was taking place.

After a few seconds, the lightning disappeared and a heavily bruised green plumber was kneeling on the ground, panting heavily.

* * *

If you are confused about how Luigi was talking as well as Mr. L, if Luigi wanted to talk, his words are spoken through Mr. L.

I changed the summary of the story, now it makes A LOT more sense. =)

See you next chappie, ya'll. Ciao!


	17. The Other Way Around

Okay, we're 75% done! Let's see what'll happen to good 'ol Waluigi. And because of everything he's done, all I have to say is that it won't be pretty. *evil grin*

By the way, Luigi's going to act braver in this chapter. Why? I don't like it when my favorite character is portrayed as a wimp, coward, or whatever damages his awesomeness. He would do ANYTHING to save the people he loves, including Daisy, no matter how risky it is. It's just a heads up, guys and gals. I don't want you to ask why Luigi seems braver. ;)

**Warning: If you are a huge Daisy fan, this chapter might make you guys and gals kill me. Um, just a heads up if you guys want enough time to prepare to throttle me. *puts on bullet proof vest and hides in basement***

**Disclaimer: *pulls out the Ocarina of Time* Sorry guys, but I have to go! *plays Song of Soaring and warps to Subway* **

**

* * *

**

The baseball bat hopped over to Luigi and looked at him curiously. "So you must be Luigi! It's a pleasure to meet you," he smiled.

The green plumber sat down and stared at him. "Um, it's nice to meet you too, I guess," he chuckled lightly. Then Daisy crossed his mind…

"Daisy's in trouble!" he yelled, standing up quickly. "We have to get her back!" As quickly as he stood up, he sat back down because of the intense pain he was in.

"Are you okay?" Twister asked. Luigi smiled slightly.

"I'm fine. Just a little battered up, that's all."

Another one of Daisy's screams boomed through the house, this one meant that she was in serious pain. Both Luigi and Twister cringed.

"This really isn't good," Twister muttered, looking at the door worriedly. "We've got to get Daisy back!"

On one of those rare occasions, Luigi nodded determinedly, eager to make sure that Waluigi wouldn't lay a hand on Daisy ever again. Ignoring the pain he had, the green plumber stood up again and ran to the door, with Twister following closely behind.

"By the way," Luigi piped. "What's your name?"

"My name is Twister," the baseball bat answered. The green plumber nodded knowingly and opened the door.

"Where do you think they went?" Twister asked.

"Let's just follow the direction of Daisy's screams. I'm pretty sure that they're close by," Luigi answered. With that, they ran through the hall.

* * *

Daisy felt herself be thrown against the wall again, this time it was harder than the last few times. Before she had time to catch her breath, the angry purple plumber lifted her up again and threw her back down, resulting in another scream of pain.

Waluigi grinned when he heard her whimper lightly. "Will you give me the scepter back? I don't want your cute face to be bashed in!" he warned, lowering his gaze down to hers.

Daisy shook her head, scrunching her face because of the pain she was in.

The purple plumber chuckled darkly. "Wrong answer, tutz. Wrong answer…" He grabbed the collar of her dress and slammed her back against the wall, causing her to squeal slightly.

"You know, none of this would have happened if you would just forget about Luigi," Waluigi told her, slamming her back once more. Daisy glared at him angrily, wincing in pain when her back made contact with the wall.

Smiling grimly, the purple plumber continued his speech. "I mean seriously, he's just a freaking loser. He's not worth the time. You're just wasting the precious time you have." He slammed Daisy against the wall again, making her scream again.

Waluigi sighed and lifted the floral princess off of the ground. "Just give me the scepter, and I'll make sure that Luigi will only have a few severe injuries. Do we have a deal?" he told her, smirking evilly.

Daisy widened her eyes at his words. "Please, don't hurt Luigi…" She was in too much pain to fight back.

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing a determined Luigi and a grinning Twister. "Alright Waluigi, let Daisy go!" Luigi yelled, pointing accusingly at the tall man.

Daisy smiled weakly. "Luigi…" She shut her eyes and passed out.

Luigi looked at the Sarasaland princess and glared angrily at Waluigi. "What did you do to her?" he demanded. The purple plumber cackled.

"Let's just say that she didn't choose to cooperate with me," he replied, letting Daisy fall to the floor. The green plumber immediately ran over to her and knelt down.

"Daisy, wake up!" he yelled, resting her head on his lap and shaking it. The princess didn't say a word and remained unconscious. Luigi felt tears well up in his eyes and continued trying to awaken her.

"Daisy, please wake up!" Luigi yelled again, trying to keep the tears in his eyes. He noticed Twister hopping over to him and sighed.

The baseball bat rested his head on Daisy's chest and smiled. "Don't worry; I can hear her heart beat. She'll be fine," he told Luigi. The green plumber sighed in relief.

"What a relief…"

They both looked around the room, trying to find Waluigi. "Where did he go?" Twister said angrily, turning to Luigi.

"I'm not sure, but we have to get him before he does anymore damage," Luigi announced, standing up while holding Daisy bridal style.

Waluigi's laughter rang out, startling both Luigi and Twister. "Heh, you think that you're so tough, Luigi. Well let me tell you this: give Daisy to me, and I'll spare your life," he commanded. The green plumber growled.

"Forget it!"

The purple plumber chuckled. "You're diggin' your own grave, wimp. Wait 'till I get my hands on you…I'll be in the basement if you need me. Come down if ya want!"

Twister looked at Luigi. "Do you think we should go down there?"

The green plumber nodded determinedly. "I may not be the bravest person in the Mushroom Kingdom, heck this is probably the first time I'm actually remotely brave! I just want to beat Waluigi at his own game. He'll pay for hurting Daisy…" he told him, gazing at Daisy, who was moving slightly in his arms.

With that, they both ran out of the room in pursuit for the basement to stop Waluigi once and for all.

* * *

Bowser walked over to their cell and smirked. "Hmph, you think that you could just escape when I wasn't watching? Please, you must be dumber than you look, Mario," he spat while grabbing Starlow and taking the key from her, ignoring her squeals of pain.

The red plumber glared at Bowser fiercely. "You're not marrying Peach, Bowser. She doesn't even want to!" he yelled.

The Koopa King cackled. "Well then, I guess that you will die a slow and painful death, plumb scum." He threw Starlow at Mario, who caught her flawlessly.

"Sorry Mario…" the star sprite mumbled. The red plumber sighed.

"It's not your fault, Starlow."

Bowser stuck his hand through the bars and grabbed Mario's neck, who was very surprised by the action. "How about I kill you right here? It won't matter to me, anyway…" he growled, grinning when he saw the plumber's face turn blue.

"Please stop!"

The Koopa King turned his head to Peach, who had tears welling up in her eyes. "Please, I'll do anything you want! Just don't hurt Mario!" she pleaded.

Bowser dropped Mario to the ground and grinned devilishly at the princess. "Well then, I guess we have a marriage to prepare…"

Peach gave Mario an apologetic look. "Peach, no…" the plumber whispered breathlessly.

"I'm sorry, Mario," she sighed sadly, walking out of the cell as Bowser opened it for her. "I really am…"

As Bowser walked away with Peach, Mario slumped to the cold floor of the cell in defeat. "She's gonna marry him, Starlow. I don't believe it…" he muttered to the star sprite.

Starlow gave him a determined smile. "Mario, I wouldn't throw in the towel, just yet. I think I have a plan…but it either will end up perfectly, or turn out very, very badly for us," she told him.

"Wait, you got a plan?" the plumber asked her with wide eyes.

Starlow went up to Mario's ear and started to whisper.

* * *

Wow, first it was Daisy trying to save Luigi, now it's Luigi trying to stop Waluigi for hurting Daisy. XD

I really hope Starlow's plan will be a success. If not, well that won't be good at all. But let's not be pessimistic about it.

Alright, the next chapter will revolve around Starlow's plan, so no beating Waluigi just yet. I just want to get it out of the way before the big battle. Just a heads up, guys and girls. =)

Ciao!

**P.S. About Waluigi's behavior, since things aren't turning out his way, he's basically losing it. That's why he hurt Daisy repeatedly in this chapter. **


	18. Escape Time

Sorry for the late update, guys! My computer broke and I can't type on my mom's, which I'm using right now…irony?

I'd like to thank Chris (ChrisMSMB) for typing this chapter for me, so you guys better thank him right now! =D Don't worry, the last chapters will not take a while 'cause I can type them at school, or something.

**Disclaimer: …**

**

* * *

**

"Twister, I need you to stay here."

"What? No way man! Do you see who psycho that dude is? You need my help!"

"We don't have time for this Twister," Luigi pleaded. "Daisy is hurt and I can't take her with me, just please stay here and make sure nothing else happens to her."

The helpful bat could only give an unsure look. His mind was yelling, particularly screaming, at him to go with Luigi; his heart though was telling him to heed Luigi's wishes. And what do you think he went with?

"Fine," he said in defeat, "But make sure you come back healthy enough, Daisy doesn't need to be anymore upset today."

"Thanks Twister," Luigi said with the most sincere gratitude. Spotting a nearby couch, he strolled over to it and carefully set Daisy upon it. Once he set her down, he took another moment to gaze at her. Her once flawless face was now covered with some cuts and bruises. Her gorgeous look that resembled a look of a can-do attitude, now had a look of worry and concern – she seemed so sad. "I promise to make Waluigi pay," he told her mentally; surprisingly, his response was a stir but nothing else much.

"Hey before you go," Twister said, "I gotta tell you something."

"What is it Twister?"

"Knock a few teeth out his face," he grinned. Even Luigi managed a smile, before he nodded and continued on his voyage. Twister watched Luigi as much as he could before he was no longer visible anymore.

"Come Daisy, wake up," turning to her, pleading, "We need to help your boyfriend before Waluigi may get the better of him!" Though he constantly kept trying to arouse her to waking up, Daisy just would not open her eyes.

* * *

It took longer than Luigi thought it would to find the basement where Waluigi was waiting for him. Upon reaching the correct door finally, he took a deep breath before slowly inching his hand onto the knob and then proceeding to turn it. The door creaked open eerily (it reminded him of his mansion when it was infested with Boos and ghosts alike) and then opened more when he applied force on it. To his dismay, the room was eerily dark (in which reminded him of his mansion again when it was infested with Boos and ghosts alike). Luigi took slow, cautious steps into the room; well into the room, he stopped and shouted for Waluigi to show himself.

"Hey, Waluigi! It's me Luigi, now come out!"

"I am right here," Waluigi bellowed from the darkness. The lights suddenly flickered on and the door closed itself – Luigi heard it click, so he assumed it was now locked as well. And then there was the man in purple himself, the sole person responsible for his kidnapping since the very beginning.

"Every tennis, every Mario Party, every race, you just seem to beat me!" Waluigi yelled. "And now the princess is totally in love with you! Why Luigi, why? Why did you get the best of everything and I just remained in your shadow?" Waluigi finally turned to face his nemesis, what was new to Luigi was that Waluigi's hands were now bounded with a pair of boxing gloves – a very familiar pair of boxing gloves.

"You remember when we used to box with each other during the fourth Game and Watch collection? Well, I found these babies and amped them up a bit," Waluigi snickered. "First, I am going to jolt you with so much electricity to the point of paralysis." Waluigi's gloves suddenly had intense electricity running in and out of them. "Then, I will burn you to the bone." Waluigi's gloves then went ablaze with fire. "And then I will make you disappear and claim everything that is rightfully mine!"

**To Twister and the unconscious Daisy **

And in a few moments, Twister felt the whole place shake. "Aw shoot. Daisy come on, wake up already! Luigi needs our help now!" he pleaded. Luckily for him, it seemed Daisy was coming to her senses again...

* * *

Peach looked at her white dress in disgust, although she thought it was lovely. She was more disgusted with the thought of marrying Bowser; she already had someone in mind for a possible husband (but that is for another story). A knock was heard at the door and Peach sadly told whomever it was to come in. Two Magikoopas came in, one draped in blue and the other draped in purple. They were Bowser's most loyal minions and second-in-commands, Kamek and Kammy, respectively.

"His Nastiness will be most pleased," Kamek mused; Peach said nothing.

"It's best to warm up to him now, Your Highness," Kammy warned. "I can tell this will be a very long relationship."

_"Says you,"_ Peach countered mentally.

"Besides, a happier king means less chances of first degree burns," Kamek announced.

"Be ready to wed in five minutes Princess," Kammy said matter-of-factly. "This time, you really have no choice."

There was another knock on the door, Kamek went to answer it. "Yes, what do you..."

"It's-a me, Mario!" Before Kamek could scream for his life, the red plumber whacked his head with his trusty hammer.

"Gah Mario," Kammy cried out, "I will..." Kammy never finished her sentence because a falling star fell hard on her, it knocked her out cold. The falling star then morphed back into Starlow.

"Hello yello," the star sprite said in a jolly way. Peach could not find the words to express her gratitude, she only engulfed the the blushing red plumber and giddy yellow star sprite in a tight hug.

"How did you two escape," Peach found her voice to ask.

"Well," Starlow began, "Bowser forgot to tie me up and probably did not consider the fact that I could fit in between the bars."

"And not to mention that Bowser dropped the keys," Mario added; Peach stifled a giggle.

"So I assuming you have a plan of escape?"

"Uh...kinda," Mario confessed.

"Kind of," Peach asked with now diminished hope.

"It is my idea," Starlow spoke up, "And I decided to keep it simple: We will just sneak you out and avoid getting caught."

"So let's-a go," Mario urged, "It is not much of an escape when we are just standing here." At that the three rushed out the door. Peach shut the door behind them while Mario pulled a cape feather out of his pocket and used it on himself, soon causing him to wear a cape.

"Alright guys, I think that the entrance is close by, but we still have to be really cautious," Starlow warned, flying close to Mario's head. Both the plumber and the princess nodded and they quietly walked to the middle room, which thankfully wasn't guarded by any of the Koopa King's minions.

"Wow, I thought that this would be more difficult than this," Peach whispered. Mario bit his tongue in order to stop himself from chuckling and they walked to the other side of the room. Opening the door, they noticed the entrance of Bowser's Castle not to far from where they were.

"Sweet, we're almost there!" Starlow told them happily.

Before Mario could reply, they heard loud footsteps walking up to them. Suddenly, Peach screamed as she felt a large arm wrap around her waist and bring her closer to her captor. The red plumber and the star sprite turned to face the captor, which was none other than Bowser. He was wearing a white tuxedo (the very same from Super Paper Mario) and he had an angry look on his face. Mario got into a battle stance.

"So trying to take my soon-to-be-bride before our wedding," he growled angrily.

"That sounds like a terrific idea, Bowser," Peach said. "So if you would just put me down and..."

"Oh Peachy, I love your sense of humor," Bowser smiled, holding her to him closer. "Yet another reason, you make the perfect wife."

Mario, Starlow, and Peach rolled their eyes.

"You are so dense, Bowser," Starlow remarked.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Chippy?"

"It means you don't listen!" Peach screamed, going into a frenzy fit. Bowser was almost losing control of her.

"Whoa, easy there wife," Bowser started.

"No Bowser, I won't! Why can't you just leave me alone for once? Why are you always kidnapping me? Why?"

"Um, which one do I answer first?" Peach was now starting to get frustratingly annoyed. She kept frantically trying to free herself and Bowser was struggling to keep his grip; that was until Peach's foot hit something...

Bowser felt it too, and it hurt so badly. At once, Bowser let go of Peach and she wasted no time to rush to Mario's side. Bowser only wailed loudly and covered his sensitive area. "Oh man, this hurts," Bowser said as he slowly laid toward the ground, his eyes tearing up slightly.

"Well Bowser, this has been fun," Mario said quickly, picking Peach up bridal style.

"Um, sorry about that," Peach said with an unsure tone in her voice.

"You might wanna apply ice," Starlow joked as she followed Mario out the front door; Bowser failed to see Mario fly with Peach and Starlow out of his castle.

"Hey dad, where is Mama Peach?" Bowser Jr. asked, walking up to his dad with a plate of wedding cake.

"Shut up Junior," Bowser growled, taking the cake from his son and eating it.

**Up in the skies over the Darklands...**

"That was interesting, Peach," Starlow commented. "Nice."

"It was an accident," Peach defended, though she was unsure if it was really an accident.

"Well now that that is over with, let's say we start on your wedding with Mario!"

"STARLOW!" they both shouted in unison, blushing furiously.

"I'm just kidding...or am I?"

"Starlow, just be quiet. Please," Mario muttered under his breath.

"Oh Mario," Peach piped. "What about Luigi and Daisy?"

* * *

Alright, we got Mario and the others out of the way! It's time for the most epic battle that I'll probably ever write…but you have to wait for that next chapter, so HA! *gets pelted with bricks*

**P.S. Remember, this all happens in a day or two, since it started in the morning. =)**

Ciao! *faints*


	19. Battle in the Basement

Over 100 reviews...you people are amazing...

Sorry for the long wait, guys! You can thank school and all of the other crap I had to go through that I hate =/. Anyways, once again I'd like to thank Chris for writing the last chapter (With a few tweaks, from me of course.) and now it's time to read the chapter you've all been waiting for! (Especially you, Child. I know you waited long enough. ;D)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mario series. Happy? *hops in boat, pulls out the Wind Waker, plays Ballad of Gales, and swirls away in cyclone***

* * *

Daisy's eyes slightly opened and she turned her head to the side, gazing at Twister softly.

"Daisy, you're awake! Are you feeling alright?" the baseball bat asked, slightly relieved yet still worried. The Sarasaland princess nodded slightly and forced herself to sit up.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Twister. A little beaten up here and there, but I'm alive," she assured him, pushing back a lone strand of auburn hair from her eyes. Then Luigi crossed her mind...

"Twister, where's Luigi?"

The bat turned his gaze downward.

"Um, he's in the basement," he said uneasily.

Daisy looked at him curiously. "Doing what?"

Twister looked up from the ground. "When you were knocked unconscious, Waluigi told Luigi that he'd be in the basement, waiting for him to confront him. Luigi accepted, and now they're fighting down there," he told her.

The floral princess's eyes widened in shock. "Luigi's fighting...for me?" she whispered.

Twister nodded, and to his surprise, Daisy stood up.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's help out Luigi!" she smiled, walking away from the couch. The baseball bat could see a slight limp in her step and quickly hopped in front of her, trying to stop her from continuing on.

"Daisy, shouldn't you think this out a bit? You're still injured from what Waluigi has done to you and I don't want you to get hurt a lot more," he told her. The floral princess just waved it off.

"If I don't get down there, I won't have any idea what's going on down there! Who knows what Waluigi has in store for Luigi, Twister!" she persisted.

Suddenly, the house shook slightly and a familiar cackle was heard. The floral princess cringed.

"Waluigi..." she muttered. Her eyes narrowed and she turned back to Twister.

"Please Twister, we need to get down there and help Luigi out! Whatever that shaking was all about, it must not be good," Daisy pleaded.

The baseball bat closed his eyes. He never met anyone as determined as Daisy. She just would never back down, no matter what kind of situation she was in. He slightly admired her for that...

Sighing, Twister opened his eyes and grinned. "Well, it looks like we have unfinished buisness with that purple plumber, huh?"

Daisy beamed down at Twister. "Thanks Twister..." she said sincerely.

"No problem. I just want this crazy adventure to end already," the baseball bat sighed, hopping out of Daisy's way.

"Same here, but you know, this was actually kinda fun, aside from the 'Waluigi trying to have his way with me' bits," the floral princess responded, starting on her way to the basement. "Is this what Mario and Luigi must do all the time?"

"Probably," Twister answered, hopping alongside her. "I just can't believe it's almost over..."

They soon ended up in front of the door to the basement. "Ready?" the baseball bat asked.

"Ready," Daisy confirmed, putting her hand on the knob and opening it quietly.

* * *

Luigi dodged another punch from Waluigi, but just barely. He rolled out of the way and hid behind a mountain of empty boxes. He knew that it wasn't the best hiding place right now, but he had to recover from the first barrage of punches his cousin dealt on him. His clothes were slightly burned and a few sparks quietly snapped around him.

"You won't get away that easily, you wimpy coward!" Waluigi snickered, slowly making his way to the boxes. He punched his punching-gloved fists together, causing fire and electricity to course through them furiously.

The green plumber panted quietly and pulled out an Ice Flower from his pocket, thanking the Lumas that he had an item with him. Soon, his shirt and hat turned light blue and his overalls turned green, transforming him into Ice Luigi.

Waluigi lifted up his left hand and let it charge with fire. When it flashed orange swiftly, he forcefully pounded the middle of the box mountain as hard as he could, causing anything around the box he struck to burst into flames. Noticing this, Luigi quickly got away from the inferno, but revealed himself to his currently-dangerous cousin.

Waluigi noticed the change of clothes and smirked. "So I see you have a power-up in use right now. This will make my job of getting rid of you more entertaining," he stated.

Brushing that comment off, Luigi smirked himself, which was really rare for someone like him. "The only thing you'll do is get yourself a ticket to the Toad Town Hospital!" he retorted.

This only made the purple plumber chuckle. "Look at little Luigi, trying to act all tough. I wouldn't say anything you'll regret!"

With that, Waluigi charged at Luigi and unleashed a powerful punch powered by electricity. Quickly, Luigi ducked and blasted an ice ball from his hand, hitting Waluigi in the face.

Backing up slightly, Waluigi brushed the ice away from his face, but since he put his guard down, it gave Luigi another chance for an attack. Thinking quickly, he punched Waluigi in the stomach and blaster him with a barrage of ice balls.

Staggering backward, the purple plumber clutched his stomach and used his other hand to brush the ice off of him. "You're gonna pay for that, wimp," he muttered angrily, looking up to glare Luigi, who looked surprised at what he has just done.

_"I didn't know I had it in me. Maybe I can beat Waluigi at his own game, after all,"_ Luigi thought, smiling slightly.

Recovering from the impressive counterattack, Waluigi ran at Luigi once more, wanting to end this battle and to claim Daisy for his own.

* * *

While they were preoccupied with their battle, said princess was watching them from the middle of the stairs with a combination of shock and curiosity on her face.

"Wow, I didn't know Luigi had it in him," she whispered to Twister, grinning slightly.

"Yeah, that counterattack was amazing," Twister whispered back, nodding approvingly.

The two were quiet as they watched the fight go on.

* * *

Waluigi tried to punch Luigi again, but the green plumber was one step ahead. He rolled out of the way (I was thinking of The Wind Waker when I was writing this.) and hit Waluigi with ice balls from behind, coating his back with ice. The purple plumber growled loudly and turned around to glare at the green plumber.

He charged at Luigi once more, but the green plumber tripped him, causing the purple plumber to fall to the ground with a loud thud. He was about to get up again when he heard cheering, cheering sounding like...

_"Daisy! I can't let her watch me when I'm getting my ass handed to...HIM! I gotta do something about this..."_ Waluigi thought, trying to think of a strategy. Soon, an evil smirk emerged on his face and he eyed the large furnace behind him.

He slowly changed his position so that Luigi's back was parallel to the furnace. The green plumber had a questioning look on his face.

_"I wonder what Waluigi's up to. I don't like that smirk on his face..."_ he thought.

**To the two on the stairs**

"What's Waluigi up to?" Daisy quietly asked Twister, a sense of worry creeping within her. The baseball bat shook his head. (Or, er...body.)

"I dunno, but he seems to be making Luigi back toward that furnace behind them..." he muttered back. That's when it hit him.

"Oh no!"

Daisy looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Do you see that furnace behind Luigi?"the baseball bat asked.

"Yeah, but what does tha-" The floral princess stopped in the middle of her sentence and her blue eyes widened with fear.

"This isn't good. We need to find away to warn Luigi!" she whispered to the baseball bat urgently.

"But what can we do? We can't interfere with the fight. Messing with Waluigi right now when he has those boxing gloves isn't the smartest choice as of this point," Twister whispered back.

Daisy bit her lip. Twister was right, but she was determined to help Luigi out and not let him get hurt any further.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head, trying to compose a plan.

**Back to the fight**

Waluigi stood up quickly and removed the boxing gloves, figuring that they were no use anymore. Tossing them to the side, he put his hand in his pocket and grabbed out the scepter, smirking at Luigi mischievously. "You know, warping to places isn't the only thing this baby can do," he snarled.

Though he was a bit nervous, Luigi got in a fighting stance and glared at purple plumber with determination in his eyes.

Smirking widely, Waluigi aimed his scepter at Luigi. "Well, I guess that this fight is over. Give up now and maybe you'll get out of here with only a few fatal injuries," he snickered, eying the furnace once more. His plan was working brilliantly.

"Fat chance, Waluigi! Like I'd ever give up when Daisy's in danger of getting hurt in any way by you!" Luigi yelled defiantly.

"Looks like your luck is up, then."

With that, the scepter charged up and Waluigi shot a strong white blast at Luigi, but he jumped out of the way in time.

Luigi grinned, but it quickly disappeared when he noticed Waluigi's smirk get wider. He stared at the white blast and noticed that it was going full force to the furnace.

Before Luigi could react, Waluigi swooped by him and punched him across the face, knocking him to the ground because he didn't react quick enough.

The white blast soon struck the furnace, destroying the gate in the process. Since the gate was gone, the huge fire were revealed to everyone in the room.

Waluigi chuckled and turned to Luigi, who was trying to kneel up clutching his face. The purple plumber grabbed Luigi by the collar and started to drag him over to the now open furnace.

"It's over, Luigi. GOODB-"

"NO!

Suddenly, an orange blur came from nowhere and slammed into the unsuspecting purple plumber, knocking him to the floor making him drop Luigi, who was regaining his senses. He looked over to the fallen purple plumber and widened his eyes when he saw the person on top of him, trying desperately to fight for the scepter.

"Daisy!"

Said princess looked over to Luigi, winked, and turned back to the purple plumber, who was smirking seductively.

"You know, we should be in positions like this more often," he said, causing the floral princess's face to turn red in embarrassment. Ignoring the comment, she reached for the scepter in his left hand, which was above his head. Waluigi noticed this and threw it a few yards away from them, causing it to end up near the furnace and Luigi.

Daisy got up off of Waluigi and tried to scramble for the scepter, but Waluigi beat her to it. He shoved her to the ground forcefully and picked up the scepter. He smirked at Daisy and looked to Luigi again, who scrambled to help the princess up off the ground, but was failing.

"Aw, isn't that cute," the purple plumber cooed mockingly, glaring at the two on the ground. He reached down and grabbed the unsuspecting green plumber by the collar once more. Noticing this, Luigi turned around with a combination of fear and anger in his eyes.

"I've had enough with you, Luigi! Tell me if the fire's hot enough for ya!" Waluigi yelled angrily, preparing to chuck Luigi into the furnace a few inches away from them.

Daisy, who was witnessing this, tried to get herself up off the ground once more to stop Waluigi from reaching his goal. Unfortunately, the shove Waluigi dealt on her caused her to sprain an ankle, so she couldn't make herself stand up. All she could do was watch helplessly as a few tears came to her eyes.

"Luigi, no..."

Waluigi lifted Luigi a few inches off the ground and laughed evilly. The green plumber gritted his teeth and shut his eyes in defeat.

_"Well, it looks like this is it." _Luigi thought._ "I didn't say my goodbyes to anyone, and worse, I didn't get to tell Daisy that I lov-_

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard a familiar voice yell something.

"No! I won't let anyone else important to me or someone I'm close to have something horrible happen to them!"

All of a sudden, a loud clang was heard and all three humans turned their heads to the furnace, but something was in the way of it...

It was none other than Twister!

Waluigi scowled in annoyance. "Not you again. Don't you have anything better to do than get in my way? I'm finally going to reach my goal and I don't need anymore roadblocks," he spat angrily, gripping on Luigi's collar tighter and walking over to the baseball bat.

Twister glared back. "I won't let anyone get hurt anymore! I've seen enough!" he shouted. He looked over to Daisy and nodded slightly motioning toward the boxing gloves that Waluigi left behind. Nodding, Daisy crawled toward them unnoticed. _"I really hope Twister knows what he's doing..." _she thought uneasily.

The baseball bat shut his eyes. _"The plan was to distract Waluigi long enough so that Daisy could stop him from hurting anyone, but I'm not sure if it's going the way it should be. Daisy's hurt and I'm not sure how Luigi's managing at this point," he thought. _He opened his eyes and looked over to Daisy, who had the gloves in her hands.

"C'mon Daisy..." Twister muttered. Unfortunately for him, the purple plumber heard what he said.

"What was that about tutz?" he asked suspiciously. Looking behind him, he smirked at the floral princess was crawling back to them with the gloves in her hands.

Twister gritted his teeth while Luigi glared up at Waluigi. The purple plumber merely smirked at the two of them and turned to the advancing princes. He threw Luigi to the ground forcefully and walked over to Daisy, squatting to the ground and lifting up her chin.

"This is your last chance, Daisy," he snarled, bringing his face close to hers. "Forget about Luigi and I won't do anything you'd regret. Now what do you say?"

The princess put on a fake smile "What do I say, you ask? Well here's what I say..." She looked over to Luigi, who gave her a nod as if he knew what she was going to do next. Smiling, she slipped the boxing gloves onto her hands.

"Uh tutz, what are you doing with those?" Waluigi asked cautiously, stepping away from the princess. "Now be a dear and give those back to me if ya know what's good for ya..."

Ignoring his request, Daisy difficulty stood up and grinned devilishly. Without saying a word, she charged up the gloves until they were flowing with fire and electricity. When the purple plumber noticed this, his eyes widened with shock.

"Now I'm gonna repay you for all of the horrible things you put me, Luigi, and everyone else through..." Daisy muttered loud enough for him to hear. As quickly as a beam of light, she ran at Waluigi and slammed her boxing glove-clad fists into Waluigi's stomach.

Completely caught by surprise by the spped of her attack, the lanky plumber yelled in pain and was sent flying backwards through the air. After a few seconds, he slammed into a wall and was sent crashing through it, causing dust to scatter everywhere. Daisy and Luigi shielded their eyes from the dust until the air was clear once more. When it all cleared, a noise from the purple plumber couldn't be heard.

Feeling relieved and satisfied, the floral princess dropped to her knees and sighed heavily. "It's finally over," she breathed, removing the boxing gloves from her hands and flinging them into a corner. She looked over to Luigi and smiled happily. Luigi was looking back at the princess with awe and joy in his eyes.

Before he could register what would happen next, he felt a pair of warm and gentle arms wrap around his neck and an ornage princess resting her head on his shoulder. "It's okay, Luigi, you're safe now. Nothing bad's happening anymore. It's all over..." she whispered.

The green plumber smiled softly and deactivated his Ice Flower powers. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Daisy. Thank you for everything you've done to save me," he told her gratefully.

"Hey! Don't forget about me, either!"

Both Luigi and Daisy turned their heads over to the owner of the voice and realized it was known other than Twister, who was grinning proudly at them from the furnace. "If it wasn't for me, the princess right here would've still been stuck in Shroom Caverns!" he laughed jokingly.

Neither the plumber or the princess couldn't help but to let out a small laugh.

"Yeah. Thanks Twister, for everything," the floral princess beamed, getting up off the ground with Luigi.

"Eh, don't mention it. Anyway, I think that we should probably get out of this place before Waluigi regains conciousness. I know he's not dead since that impact through the wall wasn't powerful enough to actually kill him," Twister explained.

Daisy nodded and heard something roll on the ground. Looking down, she noticed it was none other than the scepter. Picking it up, she inspected it. "Maybe we should take this, too," she said, looking over at Luigi, who was nursing his injuries.

"Yeah. We need to keep that thing away from Waluigi at all costs," he agreed. "We should also take the boxing gloves, too."

Nodding once more, the floral princess looked over to the area she threw the gloves. But...they weren't there anymore!

"What the...Luigi, what happened to the gloves?" she asked uncertainly.

Suddenly, a loud cackle was heard and a wall of dust raced over to Luigi and Daisy, knocking them backwards to the ground. Then, a loud metal sound was heard and a familiar scream echoed throughout the basement. When the smoke cleared, Waluigi was revealed, his foot on the furnace door and his hands covered with the boxing gloves. He looked heavily injured, but he still had his trademark smug grin.

"Well well well, it looks like I got rid of one of you. One down, two to go..." he snarled.

Groaning in pain, Daisy looked over to the purple plumber and realized one crucial and horrible fact...

"Twister...no..." she whispered, her vision becoming blurry.

"That's right! I locked your stupid baseball bat in the furnace. He won't last very long in here, I assure you," he laughed, limping away from the furnace. "And now, I have some unfinished buisness to take care of..."

* * *

Ugh, I don't think I did so well at the end of this chapter. I didn't explain Twister's 'demise' very well, but oh well. At least I got this chapter done AT LAST.

And guess what? I got another chapter done, but I'll get that in tomorrow since I'm really tired right now. XD

Ciao! And have a good Christmas!


	20. Final Attempt

_Ooh, a faster update than last time. This only took a few weeks, while the last one took a few months...-_-;_

_First off, I would like to wish everyone a Happy New Years and I hope you guys will like my gift to all of you! After this, they'll be only two more chapters, so that means this story must come to an end soon. Oh well, I had a blast with all of you! =D_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mario series and its characters. Nintendo does. I only own my OCs: Twister and Tenata.**_

**

* * *

**

"It's over, Waluigi. All of the horrible things you've done to us are done!" Luigi yelled, helping Daisy to her feet as they watched the heavily bruised mastermind limp toward them.

Luigi's archrival smirked. "Wow, I've never seen you act really brave like this, Luigi. You're usually a wimp, and you'll always be one," Waluigi sneered. The floral princess glared at the purple plumber angrily.

"He's NOT a wimp!" she spat, wincing in pain slightly. The sores she had on her body because of Waluigi kept her from talking much, but she wouldn't stand for Luigi to be insulted over and over again.

The green plumber looked at her in surprise. "Daisy…"

Waluigi continued to limp toward them and he stopped in front of Daisy. "Hmph, I hate to admit it, but I guess that you've won, Daisy. It's a shame that your friend didn't have the same victory as you," he snarled, eyeing the furnace that Daisy's beloved companion fell into trying to save her.

The princess gritted her teeth and shut her eyes in order to stop the tears that threatened to fall out. "Don't talk about Twister like that!" she yelled.

Waluigi smirked at her reaction.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Luigi yelled, glaring at Waluigi hatefully. "Haven't you done enough damage?"

"Shut up, wimp. I have one more trick up my sleeve," Waluigi sneered, taking an unlit Bob-omb out of his pocket. Luigi and Daisy gasped in alarm.

"Hey, you don't have anything to light it with! That thing is totally useless!" Daisy yelled, feeling triumphant.

"Not quite. I have one place where this thing will become useful," Waluigi retorted, eyeing the furnace that was close to them.

Luigi grimaced. "Waluigi, that's crazy! The whole house will burst into flames!" he told the purple plumber fearfully.

Waluigi merely smirked. "This is what you two get for totally ruining everything from start to finish!" he yelled, walking to the furnace and opening it, not caring if the intense fire was going to burn through his overalls. "I hope you guys don't mind being premium roasted!"

"Waluigi, don't!" Daisy cried, clinging to Luigi. She would've ran to the purple plumber and fought for the Bob-omb, but she was heavily injured to do so.

"Too late!"

At that, he chucked the Bob-omb into the furnace, causing the furnace to explode. The flames in what was left of the furnace quickly spread out and engulfed the Wario Bros. home in an inferno.

Luigi and Daisy did not notice this because they were held in each others arms and shut their eyes.

Waluigi cackled. "I told you that I had something up my sleeve! Well, I guess this is good-bye. I'll see you two losers later, or not!" he yelled at the two. With that, he ran into the fire and disappeared.

* * *

As Mario, Peach and Starlow flew to Toad Town, they spotted the huge fire from above. The pink princess gasped.

"Is that Wario and Waluigi's house?" she asked worriedly. "What do you think happened?"

Mario closed his eyes and started to contemplate over the possibilities. He somehow had a feeling that Wario and Waluigi weren't in there, but he knew that someone was still in that house. Maybe even...

The red plumber opened his eyes again and stared at Peach. "Peach, we have to go get help and fast! I have a feeling that there's someone in that house!" he told her. Starlow fluttered out of his cap and gazed at the fire.

"What happened there?" she asked curiously. "Did someone leave the oven on or something?"

"That doesn't look like an oven fire, Starlow. It looks much worse than that," Peach said to the star sprite.

The red plumber nodded. "Whatever it is, we need to get to the bottom of this now! We have to contact the police!"

As they flew down to Toad Town, Mario prayed silently, hoping that Luigi and Daisy had nothing to do with the fire...

* * *

Not noticing what happened to Waluigi, Daisy looked at Luigi with fear evident in her blue eyes, one of the few times that it occurred. "Luigi, we have to get out of here and fast!" she told him.

The green plumber coughed violently and nodded fervently. The two of them held hands and ran quickly to find an exit, dodging flaming objects in their way. After a few minutes, Daisy noticed moonlight visible through the flames and smiled at her crush.

"We're almost out of here, Luigi," she said determinedly. "Just a few more ste-

Suddenly, a piece of the roof fell from the ceiling and struck the floral princess on the head, causing her to clutch her cheek in pain.

"Daisy! Are you alright?" Luigi asked, very concerned.

Smiling slightly, Daisy looked at him. "I'm fine, nothing for you to worry about," she replied quickly.

"Is anyone in there!"

The couple turned their heads and saw flashing lights and heard concerned screams and sirens.

"The police?" Daisy asked Luigi.

The green plumber nodded.

"If anyone is in there, please get out!"

"C'mon Luigi, we're safe!" the floral princess told Luigi, looking at him with calm blue eyes.

Luigi could do nothing but blush at her stare.

As the two of them ran closer to the exit, a huge part of the ceiling caved down and the object was about to land right on top of Daisy.

"Daisy!" Luigi yelled.

The floral princess looked up and saw the huge piece of debris falling towards her at breakneck speed. She closed her eyes and waited for pain, but it never came.

Opening her eyes, she noticed that she was right next to the debris and that Luigi was nowhere to be seen. She saw Luigi's cap lying at her feet and she finally put the pieces together.

Luigi saved her from the debris, but he gave up his own life for hers. The floral princess could do nothing but cry his name.

"LUIGI!"

Before she could try to force the rock off of her loved one, someone grabbed her from behind and ran off with her. The floral princess struggled and tried to release herself from the person's grip.

"Let me go! Luigi's still in there!" she cried, huge tears streaming down her face.

Still in a state of sorrow and misery, Daisy then felt herself be dropped onto something soft; grass. She looked around and noticed that the police and residents of Toad Town were gathered around the site, watching the burning home in horror. The floral princess looked at her savior, which was one of the Toads who worked for the fire department. It turned out that everyone from Toad Town was there.

Swiftly turning around, she watched the burning house crumble by the second.

"LUIGI!" she cried, dropping to the grass below her and breaking into even more tears. She heard two people run towards her, but she didn't know who they were nor cared who they were. All that she could register in her mind was that Luigi was still in that house.

A warm pair of arms wrapped around her neck and she felt herself be pulled in for a hug. "Shh Daisy, everything will be okay…"

Daisy opened her eyes and looked at her best friend, Peach; who embraced her tightly. The floral princess shut her eyes again and sobbed loudly.

Luigi was dead. Twister was dead. Both of their deaths had been her fault. They both had died saving her life.

"Let it all out, I'm here for you," Peach soothed, sobbing lightly herself.

As the two princesses cried, Mario walked up to them. "So, he was still in there?" he asked quietly, not being able to hold back his tears.

"He saved my life, Mario. Luigi pushed me out of the way from the debris. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him…" Daisy sobbed, sniffling slightly.

The red plumber felt grief and sorrow flood his heart. His only brother and his best friend, was dead. Unable to sustain his grief, he knelt down and pounded the ground in anger and sorrow, unable to say a word.

Peach let go of Daisy and embraced the red plumber instead, hoping that the floral princess would understand.

To her surprise, the Sarasaland princess jumped up and bolted to the burning house. "Daisy, don't!" she cried. The red plumber held her hand reassuringly.

"I think Daisy knows what she's doing," Mario said quietly. "Let's believe in her."

The pink princess nodded and embraced him, hoping that her best friend would be alright.

Running into the house, Daisy heard yells and screams from every person that was at the sight, but she didn't care. All that mattered to her was to find Luigi.

* * *

_Ugh. Lazy update is lazy. =P_

_Pretty sad chapter, huh? *sniffle* Well, two more chapters to go and this roller coaster will end, not that I'm happy about it, of course. Once again, I've had a great time being with all of you. You're all spectacular readers. =)_

_See you for the next and final chapters! Ciao!_


	21. Into the Inferno

**_July 2010: (Around chapter 10) *is working on SPD* This is definitely my best story ever! _**

**_October 2011: (Now at chapter 21) *is working on SPD* What the hell have I written? _**

_*sigh* I could be trying to find a girlfriend or something, but here I am, working on this once-epic story that I should have finished long ago. Man, I'm such an IDIOT, I'm SO sorry! I haven't updated in months, and I have nothing to excuse my stupidity and the carelessness I've shown. The only thing that's happened to me between this and the last update was finding my new found addiction to the Fire Emblem series. I've beaten The Blazing Sword more than 10 times, Sacred Stones 5 times, Path of Radiance 8 times, and I've downloaded the Japanese only Sword of Seals on a ROM, that I've beaten twice and I'm on the third playthough. But right now, I'm getting off-topic. :P_

_A few shout-outs: Once again, I would like to thank ChrisMSMB for helping me with this chapter. He gave me the motivation I needed with this. Thanks buddy! And I would like to thank ThatNintendoFangirl for her helpful advice! It was because of her that I decided to continue! Thanks dudette!  
_

_After that freakishly long Author's Note, without further ado, here's the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: The disclaimers from chapters 1-20 apply here, as well. **_

* * *

Utilizing whatever strength she had, it wasn't a big deal to bust down the half incinerated door. Instantly, the fire was nearly unbearable and the smoke overtook her breathing. Nevertheless, she would trudge through the burning house. She will get Luigi out of here even if it would cost her everything.

"Luigi!" she called out, but of course it wasn't like he was waiting for her right at the door – which of course would be wishful thinking. Suddenly, the portion of the roof just caved in and that was the only way Daisy had a means to escape.

"Just great," she barely said with vicious coughs. She could just feel her body melting at her very core as she jumped over a pile of burning rubble. So much of her energy was deteriorating quickly by the second that she just collapsed on the floor. But no, she wasn't having any of that.

She forced herself up using energy she probably shouldn't have used, but she was on a mission and she was not going to give up – not this easily. Daisy was a girl who was risking her life to save the one who in turn saved her life; if she needed to use her own life to save another then...

Daisy just barely dodged the remains of an incinerated door that could have burnt her to a crisp. Cautiously, she weaved around it and moved on. The house was on the brink of total annihilation and anything could end her life in the blink of an eye, if this darn lack of oxygen wasn't going to get through her first.

The house was just a total disaster. How long would it be before Daisy even found Luigi? How much time did she have? If only the time she was saved she wasn't half conscious, then maybe it would have been easier find him. Where? Where was Luigi?

Daisy quickened the steps she took. Time was escaping her and time was in no rush to save her either. Suddenly, the floor underneath Daisy caved in. It happened so fast that she barely had time to react, she flailed her arms in hopes to catch something before she had a nasty ending on the floor. Luckily, the next part of the floorboards was strong enough to hold her weight.

Then again, maybe not.

Unwillingly, she looked down and wished she hadn't. It was like looking at the very gates of hell opening up, as if inviting her into its' wrath. This was the basement, or rather the basement that was there. She could feel its' intense flames just slowly roast the bottom of her shoes, almost as if the very flames were taunting her to come in. Above, Daisy could also feel the one thing keeping her alive at the moment weakening, it was like the forces of nature were against her and this time, there was no way out.

She could barely feel the blood flowing to her head, her fingers were getting numb, and her resolve was breaking.

For once, Daisy felt weaker than she ever had before – both physically and mentally. For once, Daisy believed she had lost. And more than she lost, she was also running out of time.

The floral princess slowed down and felt the excessive amount of smoke starting to slow her down. If she spent any more time in the burning house, she would die. Just like Luigi and Twister did, saving a life by sacrificing their own.

And here she was: blindly and stupidly running inside the burning house of the Wario Bros., hoping that the smallest chance of a miracle would happen. To see if Luigi was alive.

Coughing up a bit of blood, she limped forward, trying to locate the rock that fell on the green plumber. She knew it was bigger than the others, so it wouldn't be that hard to find.

* * *

Peach was crying hysterically.

Things were going horribly. The Toad Town police were trying desperately to keep everyone under control. They contacted Sarasaland and told them of the action Daisy pulled, and how she would probably not come out alive. Firefighters were trying as hard as they could to keep the flames under control, but to no avail. Whatever happened inside that house, it caused quite a huge inferno.

The Mushroom Kingdom princess felt flat out broken. After Mario and Starlow saved her from another of Bowser's attempts to make her his, she thought that this day would end in peace. She was wrong. Very wrong.

Luigi, one of her closest friends, was presumed dead. And Daisy, her best friend, was risking her life to find the green plumber.

She turned her tear-blurred gaze to the red plumber standing next to her. His face was unreadable, but she could see tears run down his face into his bushy mustache.

He noticed her staring at him and slowly walked over to her and knelt down, taking her hands into his. "It's okay, Peach. I'm certain Daisy will be alright," he assured, but she could hint the uncertainty in his voice.

The princess merely wrapped her arms around the plumber, sobbing into his shoulder. "Mario...I'm scared," she whispered.

Mario wrapped his arms around the sobbing princess and stroked her back. "Me too, princess. Me too."

Starlow watched this entire scene unwrap and hung her head, feeling downcast. "Luigi...I never really got to sincerely apologize to you for all those jokes against you, but not it's too late...If you're alive in there, Daisy better find you..."

* * *

The heat was getting unbearable. Daisy could see the walls turn black and then disappear into ashes. She knew that she didn't have much time, or else the same thing would happen to her.

The floral princess could see the night sky through the large burning holes of what was once the roof. The sky was stunning, but she didn't have time to admire it, because of her situation.

She squinted her bloodshot blue eyes, trying to locate the large rock that fell on the green plumber. She quickly wandered around the area a bit more before she located it.

A small grin appeared on Daisy's face. She found it.

The rock was large, but it looked breakable. There was a long crack going down the middle and it just needed a bit of force to break apart.

And she could've sworn she saw the rock move a bit. Luigi was possibly still alive under it.

Daisy ran over to it and lightly touched it, wincing in pain. It was burning hot. It must've been complete hell for Luigi under it.

She quickly searched around for an object to strike it with. All she found were burning debris and wood.

If only Twister was alive...

At the thought of her former companion, she turned her gaze to where the furnace was. It looked like a boiling pot of metal. She almost cried again at the sight.

Turning her focus back to the giant rock, she grabbed a large plank of wood right next to her that thankfully wasn't burning and struck the rock a few times. Some smaller rocks chipped away and fell to her feet.

A surge of adrenaline went through her and she hit it again, almost cracking the top of it in half. Unfortunately, the heat and the smoke were getting to her, and she slowly started to get tired.

"No...I have to...save Luigi. I...don't want to...lose him!" she panted to herself, striking it a few more times. The crack in the middle of the wall increased in size and a few more good strikes should finish it.

She could feel her legs weaken and hit the rock one last time, breaking it in half. She smiled slightly and was beginning to close her eyes as she started to fall forward.

_"Luigi...I saved you..." _

The last thing she saw was a green blur in front of her, on the ground as well...

* * *

_Ugh, I feel as if this was too short. Crap. _

_This was supposed to be the last chapter before the bonus, but I felt the need to split them in half. So, the next chapter will hopefully be put up soon. I hope I don't eat my words. This actually was a difficult chapter to write. _

_Ciao! And Phoenix Wright music really helps while writing!  
_


	22. Safe Haven

_..._

_So. This is still a thing. Enjoy this short, half-assed chapter I decided to write to show all of you this fic isn't dead. *tips hat* I'll talk more about everything later, and next chapter will definitely be longer._

_**Disclaimer: *points to the previous chapters for disclaimers***_

* * *

Daisy opened her blue eyes slowly, feeling completely dazed and confused. Turning her head to the side, she looked out the window and squinted her eyes, the bright sun shining radiantly through the window of...wherever she was.

_"Mmm...where am I...?" _she thought, sitting up from where she was laying. Rubbing her eyes in an attempt to clear them, the floral princess looked around the room and down in front of her. She was sitting on a bed, and clean, white sheets covered her form. Moving the sheets out of the way, she noticed she was wearing a white hospital gown. Flustered, she looked around frantically, the events of the previous night replying in her head.

When her gaze landed on the bed next to her and the person laying in it, she calmed slightly.

Luigi slept quietly in his bed, snoring a bit. His trademark green hat sat neat his pillow, and his mustache moved slightly as slept. Smiling, the princess of Sarasaland moved to his bed and knelt down next to it, reaching to stroke the plumber's face. What she saw next caused her to gasp quietly.

A rather deep red burn covered his left cheek, but it didn't seem to bother Luigi as he slept. But it shocked Daisy regardless, and she felt rather upset thinking about the possibilities that he had even more injuries to deal with. Sighing, she stroked his burned cheek gently, in an attempt to soothe Mario's brother.

"You're safe now, Luigi," she whispered quietly to the sleeping plumber. "I'm so glad you're alright..."

Stirring in his sleep, a small smile appeared on the plumber's face as if he heard the princess's words.

* * *

_... *runs away*_


End file.
